Wait and See
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: For Jason Ray. Kind of a sequelremake of Byakuya. Please read n Review! Itz after the war and Duo is jealous of Trowa, way too jealous!
1. Another day, another let down

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I stand to gain nothing financially from writing this.  
  
Authors note: This is a sequel to a previous fic of mine named 'Byakuya', which was sadly lost in a recent hard drive crash that we suffered here at Thai's house . . . but, this is for Jason Ray because, well, he really loved that story and I wish I could find it to finish it for him! So here's a little sequel thingy that kinda sums up what happened! But, because it has flashbacks from the old story, you don't have to have read the original! Also, this has an OC in it, but, if you read, you'll understand! Hope you enjoy Jason!  
  
Key: Oh yeah, this has flashbacks in it, the opening and close are shown like this; * * *  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter One; Another day, another let down.  
  
Rain beat heavily against the lithe form that staggered through the streets; struggling against the rain as Auburn strands oh long, thick hair became plastered to the pale skin of the young woman that, in the grim weather, still managed to smile brightly.  
  
As her navy hood blew off for the sixteenth time in the last five minutes, she ignored it, pulling her sleeves down over her hands as she continued to brave against the cold, bitter rain. She loved Pathetic fallacy, although, it wasn't a passionate love, but more of a lave/hate thing . . . she loved the fact that it always seemed to make bad situations worse . . . so predictable!  
  
Brushing her fringe out of sapphire eyes, she turned her head as she crossed a small road, checking for on-coming traffic. Turning down a darkened road, she passed several large houses before entering a long gravel walkway which led her to a river and a small bridge. As she crossed the bride, a new road of houses became visible. Passing the different houses, all shapes and sizes, she began to move faster, the rain was stopping and the wind finally blowing in her direction, pushing her along. She silently thanked the heavens that she had worn trainers to College rather than the heeled boots which had been the original choice, but Trowa had spilt coffee over her boot-cut jeans, leading to a complete outfit change, and almost the third late of the week.  
  
But, it was Friday now and a wash of excitement hit her as she pulled out her key, walking down the side walkway of a small cottage, covered in ivy and roses. Practically bouncing up and down, despite her current state, by the time she reached the front door. Turning her key and opening it, she darted in, shutting it behind her and walking through into the kitchen,  
  
"Tro . . ." She trailed off as she spotted a small piece of paper on the counter top. She moved quickly to it, snatching it up and reading it aloud to no one in particular, "Areia. Sorry, but I have work to do; I can't go out with you and the others. Hope you understand. Love you. Trowa."  
  
Growling, she slammed it back down onto the tiled surface, her knuckles white as her clenched fist rested a top of the counter. Sneering, she screwed up it and threw it over her shoulder, where it bounced around on the edge of the bin for a while before finally settling into it.  
  
Stomping upstairs, she went to change,  
  
"I'm not going to let that work-a-holic spoil my perfectly good night out with the guys!" She thought as she tugged her t-shirt over her head, flinging it into the laundry basket. Doing the same with her flared jeans, she plopped onto the bed, lying sprawled in only her under wear as she stared blankly at the ceiling. She sighed heavily, tugging at her hair tie that was pretty much almost completely out of her hair anyway.  
  
After a few minutes, she stood, stripping off the last of her minimal clothing and headed for the shower, humming slightly as she did.  
  
A hour passed and Areia found herself standing before the full length mirror in the room that she shared with her 'love'. She wore stone-washed boot cut jeans with a beige Hawaii flower pattern running up the left leg, over the hips and around the back, trailing off across the back of the thighs. She buttoned up a beige blouse before zipping up beige ankle boots under her jeans. Brushing her hair one final time she settled a baker-boy hat atop of her head, askew slightly before grabbing her handbag and walking downstairs just as the doorbell rang,  
  
"Come right in!" She called, switching the kitchen light off.  
  
The front door opened and in stepped the braided Shinigami himself, grinning madly,  
  
"We got ditched by everyone, looks like it's just the three of us!"  
  
"Make that 2, Trowa ditched us also!"  
  
"Him too? Really? Ya kiddin'!"  
  
"Do I look like I'm trying to be funny, Duo?"  
  
"Uh . . . can I please phone a friend?"  
  
"Ha." She shook her head sadly, "By the looks of things, the only friend that you've got is me."  
  
"Valid point." Duo noted, holding his finger up in the air, "Still wanna go out?" He asked, his voice half-hearted,  
  
"Yes. Yes I do." She sighed, grabbing her small denim handbag with bamboo handles off of the counter top, "C'mon Duo! Getting absolutely slaughtered sounds like GREAT fun!" She giggled,  
  
"Well . . . tomorrow IS a Saturday I suppose . . ."  
  
"GREAT!" She grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the door, "C'mon! Let's walk, that way, if we're totally pissed, we can just stagger home without worrying about hitting a wall!"  
  
"Wow . . ." Duo chuckled, "Even on your 'wild' nights, you're practical!" He teased,  
  
"Shuddup you!" She muttered, slapping his arm as they walked out into the street, arm in arm.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't think I like this, Professor." The dark-haired girl sighed, holding her small suitcase tightly in pale hands, "I mean, 5 boys?" She added, looking up at the tall, gangly man at her side,  
  
"Yes Areia, but, I assure you, they are the best at what they do." He replied coolly,  
  
"Oh, and what is it, exactly, that they do?" She muttered, stopping after a few steps in from the main gate,  
  
"Piloting their mobile suits of course."  
  
"Hmmmm." She mused aloud, narrowing her eyes slightly, "Are you sure . . .?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well, then I guess that the only way that I'll survive this if I take it as it comes."  
  
"Yes, now, come on, they're expecting you."  
  
Following the Professor, Areia bowed her head, stepping up the heavy stone steps towards the large doorway, into which he stepped in.  
  
She found herself in a dingy hallway. Paint was peeling and the carpet was stained. She huffed, dropping her bag by the front door,  
  
"This is where I leave you, Areia. Good luck and I shall contact you soon."  
  
"Very well . . ." She sighed, waving him off, "I guess I'll just have to fend for myself, huh?"  
  
Turning, she followed the sound of voices, finding the small, run-down kitchen. Stepping into the doorway, she remained silent, watching the scene before her unfold. Five teenage boys were assembled before her, standing off to one side stood two, in similar positions. A Chinese boy with raven hair pulled back into a ponytail focussed onyx eyes as he stood beside a boy of similar height, scruffy brown locks fell into emotionless blue eyes. A sudden burst of laughter broke out and she swivelled her head around to look at a boy wearing only black, sitting cross legged atop of a wooden table, holding his sides from laughing too much. A chestnut braid snaked over his shoulder; eyes squeezed shut and leaking tears from the surge of emotion that over flowed him. Standing beside him was the tallest of the group. A quiet boy, no emotion what so ever, at least the pair off to one side at least looked mortified and disgusted, however this boy showed nothing. Forrest eyes watched the scene before him, arms folded in front of his chest, perfect balance was evident.  
  
Her eyes followed their sights and finally focussed on a small blonde boy, crouching on a counter top, clutching a baseball bat tightly in his hands, moving it in circular motions as he stared, mortified at a large black object on a cupboard door.  
  
She cleared her throat and all immediately looked at her,  
  
"Oh! Hello!" The blonde suddenly said, "You must be Areia!"  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"I'm Quatre, this is Duo and Trowa, and they're Heero and Wufei . . . you're early, we weren't expecting you until . . ." He looked at his watch, "Hmmm, well, now actually."  
  
"I try to remain punctual at all times. After all, a slip up such as time can cause a fatality."  
  
"I see . . ." Quatre said carefully, "Well, don't worry about being late here!"  
  
"Yeah! I've lost count how many times we've had to wait for Quatre to finish straitening his shirt perfectly!"  
  
"Speak for yourself! You take FOREVER in the shower!" Quatre retorted.  
  
Areia sighed as a small argument broke out between the pair. This was going to be interesting, at the very least.  
  
* * *  
  
A shadow staggered into view, stumbling along the pavement as it stepped under a street light, revealing the withered form of Duo, a small figure of a woman in his arms. The figure groaned and buried her face into his shirt, squeezing his arm tightly,  
  
"Don't you dare puke in my shirt, 'Rei!" He scolded,  
  
"Huuuuuuh?" She groaned, eyes half lidded,  
  
"Damn, you look beautiful!" He muttered, pulling her against him as she bagn to slip from his hands, "Areia! What the HELL you been eatin'?" He said louder, "I dunno . . ." She drawled, clutching her heeled shoes that rested in her lap,  
  
"Why did you choose tonight to drink yourself stupid? Couldn't you have waited until a night when Trowa could carry you home?" He huffed, "Man, speakin' of Tro', he's gonna KILL me!"  
  
He mock-sobbed into his friend's hair as he staggered down the walkway and knocked the doorbell with his elbow. After several minutes, Trowa came thundering down the stairs, his face less-than amused. He pulled the door open and glared at Duo, then glanced at a sleeping Areia before sneering at his fomerm companion,  
  
"What the hell, Duo?!" He fumed,  
  
"Uh, well, she went a little bit overboard!"  
  
"A little?"  
  
Trowa snatched Areia from Duo and shook her gently. She opened her eyes slightly and grinned dopily,  
  
"Hey honey!" She cooed, "What's up?"  
  
"Goodbye Duo!" Trowa sighed, shutting the door with his foot and resting Areia in a chair, "You're SO stupid sometimes . . ."  
  
"Wow . . . I've lost count of how many sentences you;ve said in the last 5 . . . minutes . . ." She mumbled before falling asleep.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes, walking away, shaking his head.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Well Jason, I hope you liked! 


	2. Freedom comes to those who fight for tha...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I stand to gain nothing financially from writing this.  
  
Authors note: Hehe, I'm glad that you enjoyed this Jason, and don't worry, all will be explained! I'm actually not bothered that I didn't get many reviews as I wrote this for you, so if people wanna read it, they can, if they don't, well, then it's their loss!  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter Two; Freedom comes to those who fight for that right.  
  
As her eyes opened a crack, her senses were flooded with a bright white light. Turning in the large arm chair, her joints and muscles aching as she did so, the burning sensation on her tanned skin shifted to her back as she buried her face into the soft back of the furniture,  
  
"Good morning." A soft voice and a gentle hand a top of her head broke her out of her shy spell, "You're turning into Duo more and more as time goes on, hiding from the sunlight! Just don't go back into that wearing black stage you were in when we first met, alright?"  
  
"What time is it?" She croaked, rubbing her eyes,  
  
"10am." He chuckled, holding out a hand, two white tablets balancing perfectly in his palm. She took them and stuffed them into her mouth before grabbing the glass of water out of his other hand and downing the lot,  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes again, "What day is it?"  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"Hmmmm . . . Saturday . . ." She peered up at him through messy Auburn bangs, a sly smirk creeping onto her lips, "No work and nothing to do on a Saturday . . ."  
  
"Areia, are you still drunk?" Trowa asked, raising an eyebrow,  
  
"So what if I am?" She continued slyly,  
  
"Oh boy!" He stood, "C'mon, I promised Quatre that we'd be at that little presentation he's giving, come on! Get dressed!" He scolded,  
  
"Help!" She whimpered, trying to clamber out of the overly-soft chair, discovering herself to be trapped,  
  
"Oh jeez . . ." He rolled his eyes, "Exactly how much did Duo let you drink last night?"  
  
"Only one . . ."  
  
"Now, I find that hard to believe!"  
  
"No, seriously! I only had one glass! They kept topping it up!"  
  
Trowa snorted, helping her stand up and nudging her in the direction of the stairs,  
  
"Make sure you look good, alright?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is important to him!"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that there is an ulterior motive to that . . . and it's probably got something to do with Wufei . . ."  
  
Ever since Trowa had found his voice, as it were, he and Wufei had been in regular competition, battling over ridiculous things such as most polished shoes at a wedding and how many oysters one could stand before vomiting was inevitable. Areia and Sally both found it highly annoying, especially when they were footed the bill as both men made a mad dash for the nearest bathroom.  
  
Standing, once again in the bedroom, Areia sighed. Her desk was littered with random objects. A pen. A notebook. A name badge. A gun (Trowa's, obviously). A bottle of perfume (not Trowa's, obviously). Everything seemed so set out, it all seemed fake. His and hers. Everything was . . . boring . . .  
  
"Do you remember when we first started dating?" She asked as she heard him enter the room,  
  
"Remember? Of course I do . . . but, we're going to be late! Hurry up! Please!" Trowa huffed as he slumped on the bed,  
  
"I was just thinking . . . do you think that we're getting boring . . . like a married couple . . . an OLD married couple . . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never mind . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"So . . . I guess that . . ." He stumbled over the words, ". . . that this is goodbye?" Duo sighed, lowering his eyes to the ground,  
  
"It doesn't have to be, I mean, you know where you can find me, alright?" She chuckled, catching a tear with her index finger and flicking it away, "You'll be on L2 and I'll be on Earth . . . I mean, Ill come find you, alright? I promise . . . once I find my family, I'll come find you . . ." She smirked and leant forwards, kissing his cheek, "Take care, Duo Maxwell . . ."  
  
She turned and walked away, putting an umbrella up as she left the space port, hailing a cab, a whiz of bright yellow and she was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"But I never did go back . . . not for a long time . . ."  
  
"What did you say?" Trowa asked, walking up behind Areia as she stood in the kitchen, where she'd been smoothing her dress idly for several minutes now,  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . nothing . . . just talking to myself really . . ."  
  
"Oh, you feeling alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . yeah . . . I am, just, Nostalgic."  
  
"Hm." He replied, eyes narrowing in confusion slightly before continuing to the front door, "Your car or mine?"  
  
"Yours." She called, glancing at her keys on the counter, "My stereo is busted."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Sitting in the car, waiting at the red light, the pair sat in silence, Trowa's hands loosely on the steering wheel as he hummed along to the radio as Areia stared out of the passenger window, which was misting up every 20 seconds,  
  
"I wonder why it's been raining so much recently . . ." She murmured,  
  
"I guess because it's that time of year. Besides, I thought you liked the rain."  
  
"Duo likes the rain." She added.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow,  
  
"That doesn't surprise me one bit."  
  
"Why not?" Areia turned to look at him slightly, "He just never saw water much as a child."  
  
"I don't really know, it's just that you'd expect that from someone like Duo."  
  
"Is he going to be there today?"  
  
"I think so, why?"  
  
"No reason, I was just wondering if he would be."  
  
"You only saw him last night."  
  
"I know, but . . ." She trailed off, "I guess I still miss him, he's hardly ever around!"  
  
"Heh." Trowa smirked, "The pair of you are very strange, you know that, right?"  
  
"Tro, I don't think that you like Duo that much." Areia stated calmly, leaning back in the seat and facing out of the windshield,  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"I dunno, you just always seem cold towards him." She sighed, "I wish you'd try and like him more . . . he is my best friend, after all."  
  
"Hmmmm." Trowa mused as they turned right, pulling into a car park of a elegant meeting hall, "Fine. I'll do my best. For you." He sighed, stepping out and putting an umbrella up. Areia did the same and the couple walked in together,  
  
"Hey Barton!" Wufei called as soon as they stepped in, "I do believe that I've won this one!" He chuckled, placing an arm around Sally's waist,  
  
"That's all a matter of opinion!" Trowa answered, humour in his voice as his arm went around Areia's shoulders,  
  
"Areia! It's been a long time! Where have you been?" Sally giggled, offering Areia a glass of wine,  
  
"No thank you. Where have I been? Studying, of course! Doctors don't just guess what they're doing, y'know!"  
  
Both women sauntered off together in search for Relena,  
  
"I still think that I've won, Barton." Wufei muttered as he handed Trowa a glass of red wine,  
  
"Like I said, all in your tastes."  
  
"Well . . ." Wufei trailed off, biting his tongue,  
  
"What?" Trowa asked the hesitant Wufei,  
  
"I was just thinking, perhaps you should keep her away from Duo."  
  
"Oh and why's that?"  
  
"Well, a little birdie told me that they've been getting a little close while you've been gone . . ."  
  
Wufei smirked and wondered off somewhere unknown. Trowa rolled his eyes, he was NOT going to become the paranoid boyfriend . . . he was not,  
  
"Perhaps I should go check . . ." He thought, casually moving through the business officials.  
  
Standing on the left of the meeting hall was Areia, Relena, Hilde, Sally and Duo,  
  
"Y'know, I'm the minority here . . . I'm gonna go find Heero or someone." Duo said, trying desperately to slip away,  
  
"Heero's not here, I've already looked." Relena sighed sadly,  
  
"Now, there's a surprise!"  
  
"C'mon Duo, let's go find Trowa, alright?" Areia cut in before a full-on war broke out between her braided friend and the obsessive blonde, "Goodbye ladies!" She called as she took Duo's offered arm and disappeared into the crowd,  
  
"A hundred bucks says that Areia leaves Trowa for him!" Sally snickered,  
  
"You're on!" Hilde chuckled, "I know Duo, he's not like that, and he'd never make Areia leave Trowa!"  
  
"Well, I personally think that she'll sleep with him and go back to that uni-banged boy." Relena said snobbishly,  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Bless you." She murmured, wondering off also,  
  
"Oh dear . . ." Hilde rolled her eyes,  
  
"Hey Trowa!" Duo cried, walking towards the bar where Trowa sat with Quatre,  
  
"Duo . . . have you seen Areia?" Trowa asked as the other former pilot was still making his way towards him.  
  
It was only then that he noticed that she was hanging onto his arm. He paled,  
  
"I'm right here, silly." She giggled, detaching herself from Duo and walking to him, slipping her arms around him loosely, kissing the tip of his nose slightly,  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"What is that you wanted?"  
  
"I just wondered where you disappeared off to."  
  
"Yes, well, sadly, I got concerned along with Duo here by the others."  
  
"The others?" Quatre questioned,  
  
"Yes, Relena, Hilde and Sally."  
  
"Oh. You haven't seen Catherine at all?" Trowa asked half heartedly,  
  
"Not yet." She turned in his arms and grinned at Duo, who didn't really know where to look and found his shoes awfully interesting,  
  
"Duo . . .?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Areia was taken aback,  
  
"Ok, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If I do, I'll end up with several broken ribs . . . so, if you'll excuse me . . ." He turned and fled rather quickly,  
  
"Oh dear . . ." Quatre hopped down from his bar stool and followed him,  
  
"What was all THAT about?" Areia asked, slightly befuddled.  
  
Trowa shrugged and tightened his grip on her,  
  
"Love you." He whispered,  
  
"Love you too . . ." She replied, seemingly distracted.  
  
Outside, Duo sat a top a wall, Quatre leaning over it beside him,  
  
"Are you going to tell me so we can go inside, or what?" Quatre sighed,  
  
"If I tell you, do you promise to stay quiet, not tell anyone? Especially Trowa?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Duo took a deep breath,  
  
"I think . . . I know . . . I love Areia . . ."  
  
Quatre exhaled heavily,  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Ok . . . slow chapter . . . I know . . . 


	3. Postit notes and Coffee cups

Disclaimer: Don't own it . . . sorry . . . no money made from this . . . it's a gift . . .  
  
Authors note: Wow! Chapter 3! I'm on a roll!  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter Three: Post-it notes and coffee cups.  
  
Saturday dragged by slowly, and by the evening, both Trowa and Areia were silent. It was at 6pm that Trowa decided to turn to her,  
  
"Want to go out?" He asked his face serious.  
  
After taking a double take, Areia blinked,  
  
"YOU, Mr Unsociable to the extreme, wants to go . . . go out?" She stammered,  
  
"Yes. A movie and dinner?"  
  
"Are you joking?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you stoned?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Drunk?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Have you cheated on me and trying to find a way to tell me?"  
  
Trowa sighed,  
  
"No, look, do you want to or not?"  
  
"Alright." She smirked, "Is what I'm wearing alright?" She asked, pointing at her white turtle-neck jumper and black trousers,  
  
"Yes." He said with a smile.  
  
He stood and took her hand, kissing it gently,  
  
"Are you feeling alright? I think I'm worried." She whispered,  
  
"What you were saying this morning, it, it got to me." He admitted, letting her stand before hugging her tightly, "I don't want us to become an old married couple before we hit 25!"  
  
"Hmmmm." She mused happily, closing her eyes, "We won't, not if you keep this up . . . but, if we don't let go, we're going to grow old standing here."  
  
"Alright with me, as long as I don't have to let go."  
  
Areia's eyes snapped open . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Duo . . ." She chuckled, "Duo." She continued, poking him in the back, "Duo! You've been holding on to me forever! I'm going to be collecting my pension soon and then I'll be all old and ugly!"  
  
"Alright with me, as long as I don't have to let go . . ." He sighed happily, snuggling into her neck.  
  
* * *  
  
"You've been really quiet for the last few minutes, are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I'm fine . . ." The phrase was a litany; everyone seemed to be 'fine' these days . . . "The prayer, a question of normality?" She whispered,  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing Tro' . . ." She whispered, resting her head against his chest, "I was just thinking aloud . . ."  
  
"Alright then." He chuckled, pulling her closer as they walked towards the restaurant.  
  
Stepping in, their cold faces were hit with a sudden blast of warmth, blinking as the light over powered them for a brief minute,  
  
"Duo!" Areia exclaimed happily.  
  
- - - Earlier that evening. . .  
  
"I can't believe it man! I told Quatre!"  
  
"What's so wrong with that?" Heero asked, "He's not going to say anything, is he?"  
  
"You don't understand! It's the principle!"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes,  
  
"Duo, you're over reacting! Honestly! Anyone would think that you'd told Trowa! For heavens sake! Get over it!"  
  
"I can't! What if she finds out?"  
  
Heero raised his eyebrow in a questioning manor,  
  
"Look . . . if they find out, they find out! I hardly think that she's going to exile you for that!" Heero coughed slightly, "Anyway, come on . . . let's go get some dinner."  
  
"Fine." Duo sulked, grabbing his jacket and following the stoic former pilot out.  
  
The pair found themselves at a pretty nice restaurant, except, Duo was getting increasingly wound up by the second, as the waiter refused to seat them,  
  
"I'm sorry, but there are no tables for 2 people at the moment . . . I'm afraid it'll be at least a 30 minute wait."  
  
"What?!" Duo exclaimed,  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo whirled around to see Areia and Trowa standing behind him, both looking very flushed, but none the less, happy,  
  
"Oh . . . Areia . . ." He chuckled, "And Trowa . . . what a nice surprise."  
  
"Duo. Heero." Trowa said with a nod before looking around the restaurant.  
  
Areia stepped forwards, tugging off her gloves,  
  
"Hello guys. Heero, I don't believe that I caught you at the party earlier."  
  
"No. I wasn't able to attend."  
  
"Oh, that's a shame. Quatre gave a great speech!"  
  
"So I hear." Heero smiled, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Still with Trowa, I see." He said, feigning ignorance,  
  
"Yeah . . ." Areia replied as Trowa went into a deep discussion with the waiter,  
  
"No pairs?" She sulked, bottom lip quivering, "How about a 4 then?" She asked looking around,  
  
"Excuse me, madam?" The waiter questioned,  
  
"4 . . . y'know . . . before 5, after 3?"  
  
"I'm sorry madam, yes, of course, right this way . . ."  
  
"Woo! Go Areia!"  
  
"What can I say? He couldn't resist a gorgeous woman!"  
  
"Who can?" Trowa chuckled, walking beside her to the table.  
  
* * *  
  
He slumped against the chain-link fence, his face in his hands,  
  
"Phew!" He panted, "We made it . . ."  
  
"We?" Wufei questioned, "Look, Duo, if you're somehow inherited an invisible friend or a sea-monkey farm within the last couple of hours, you're talking to yourself!"  
  
"What?!" Duo snapped, turning his head to Areia, who wasn't beside him.  
  
He turned sharply, standing and pressing his face against the fence, spotting a small shape, moving against a larger shape, shouting could be heard, but not clear enough for words to be made out. The larger figure hit its captive rather brutally over the head, and it flopped to the floor. Duo felt tears trickle down his cheeks, following the curve of his face. A bright light shot out of a building as the ground began to shake,  
  
"Duo! Down!" Heero yelled, but Duo ignored, his eyes fixed on the figure that lay sprawled across the floor, "DUO!" Heero grabbed him, forcing him to the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo leant back in his seat, in between Trowa and Heero, opposite Areia. He sighed slightly, ordering his meal,  
  
"Steak please." Areia said to the young male waiter,  
  
"And, how would you like your steak?"  
  
"Dead." Duo snorted,  
  
"Medium rare, please."  
  
"Very well." The waiter bowed before disappearing into the kitchen,  
  
"So, Areia, Trowa, how long have you guys been together now?"  
  
"3 years."  
  
Duo kicked Heero under the table for that question,  
  
"Hmmm . . . 3 years . . ." Heero mused, tapping his chin,  
  
"Uh . . . Wufei and Sally, their engaged now, are they not?" Areia broke in,  
  
"Yeah." Duo nodded slightly, happy to get off of the topic of Areia and Trowa,  
  
"Hmmmm . . . Poor Sally . . . she has no idea . . . does she . . .?"  
  
"I dunno, Wu-man's changed a lot."  
  
"I guess." Areia shrugged, smirking slightly, "Eh . . . do you guys ever miss living together?"  
  
"Kinda . . ." Duo murmured,  
  
"No." Heero stated calmly, "I like my privacy."  
  
Areia glanced at Trowa, who was sat with his arms folded, shaking his head,  
  
"Why not, Tro'?"  
  
"Because I'm happy now." He answered quietly,  
  
"Really?"  
  
Trowa looked up, her eyes wide and a look, a mixture of happiness and pure disbelief was on her face,  
  
"Of course. Despite the sticky notes all over my things, AND all your empty coffee mugs in our room!" He scoffed, "I still love my life how it is."  
  
Areia smiled shyly, blinking back tears. She grinned widely, but didn't say anything,  
  
"Excuse me . . ." Heero murmured,  
  
"Yeah . . . Me too!" Duo bounced up also, the pair walking to the bar,  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great!" She beamed, throwing her arms around him, "I've never been happier either!"  
  
Trowa chuckled,  
  
"Ok . . . back in your seat though, people are staring!" He chuckled, kissing her forehead softly,  
  
"Trowa . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too . . ." He trailed off, reaching into his pocket before retracting his hand quickly,  
  
"What're you up to?"  
  
"Nothing . . ." He said slyly, placing his hand back on the table.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and smirked.  
  
The meal went by too quickly and standing outside, the group bid their farewells,  
  
"Areia . . . I'll see you at Christmas, alright?"  
  
"Christmas? Why Christmas?"  
  
"Because I'm not going to be back on Earth until then."  
  
"Oh . . . well . . . I'll miss you . . ." She whimpered, hugging him tight, "See you soon, alright buddy?"  
  
"Alright. Buh bye."  
  
"Bye . . ."  
  
Areia sighed as she watched Heero and Duo walk off before turning back to Trowa, linking arms with him; she closed her eyes, walking towards their car.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Woohoo! 


	4. Dreaming of you

Disclaimer: Don't own . . . I honestly don't own it! So, therefore, I make NO money off of it!  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter 4; Dreaming of you.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now that the war's over . . . what are you going to do, Areia?"  
  
The voice broke her out of her thoughts and startled, she blinked several times, turning to face her heart-shaped face that resting against her Auburn hair,  
  
"I'm going to try and find my family . . . they must be out there . . . somewhere . . ." She whispered in reply,  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"What about you, Duo?" She asked, closing her eyes again as the arm that was draped over her body, tightened around her bare waist,  
  
"I haven't really decided yet . . . probably go back to L2 and get into the scrap metal business . . . yeah . . . that sounds cool . . ."  
  
Areia smiled faintly,  
  
"So . . . what does all this mean . . .?" She finally murmured,  
  
"I dunno . . . what do you want it to mean?"  
  
"Well, that sure as hell makes no sense!"  
  
"Do you wanna come to L2 with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Silence followed, Duo was hurt, and he gulped,  
  
"Why?" He finally asked,  
  
"Because I don't like L2 . . ."  
  
"Alright then! We'll go somewhere else! Stay on Earth if you really want."  
  
"No. I don't want that. I want to find my family. Duo . . . I have to go alone."  
  
Duo released her waist and rolled away, off of the bed, his feet planting themselves firmly on the carpeted floor,  
  
"Very well . . ." He sighed and shut the bathroom door behind him.  
  
Areia huffed, flinging her arms up in the air, sapphire eyes narrowing slightly as she too clambered down from the bed, quickly getting dressed, she left, the bedroom door still wide open.  
  
* * *  
  
Areia turned and groaned in her sleep, flinging an arm across the bed, hitting Trowa in the face,  
  
"Ouch!" He exclaimed angrily, holding his nose as her arm settled against his chest, "What the HELL are you doing, Areia?"  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . sorry . . ." She mumbled, rubbing an eye with a balled fist, "I must've been dreaming."  
  
"About what? A punch bag? Jesus!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
Trowa huffed, rolling over, his back to her, but she jumped him, draping an arm around him as she laid half on him, a leg also wrapped around his,  
  
"Don't you wanna know WHAT I was dreaming about?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Trowa!" She whined, "Wakey wakey Trowa-kins!" She cooed,  
  
"What do you want . . .?" He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, "'Rei . . . I have to get up in an hour or so . . . I have to go away . . . remember?"  
  
"Yes . . . I remember . . ." She sighed, gently brushing a stray strand of hair from his face, "I just figured that, seeing as you're not going to be at home for a few days, we could . . ." She trailed off as the sound of soft snoring echoed around the large bedroom, "Oh Jeez! Forget it!" She growled, rolling her eyes and returning to her side of the bed, "Men!" She inwardly huffed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quatre, could you please pass me the toast." Areia asked sweetly,  
  
"Certainly Areia." Quatre obliged, handing the small silver rack over to his female companion,  
  
"Thank you." She said with a brief nod, "Oh . . . could I have the butter as well, please, somebody."  
  
The butter dish slid across the table and hit Areia's hand,  
  
"Ouch! Hey watch it!" She snapped, looking up at Duo, a sly smirk on his face, "That wasn't funny you moron!"  
  
He only shrugged. Quatre and Trowa exchanged knowing glances as Areia huffed,  
  
"You were always a jerk." She muttered,  
  
"Heh." Duo smirked once again, "You call me the jerk?" He growled, "At least I didn't kinda, sorta tell ya that I didn't want you around!" The braided bishie snapped,  
  
"Oh jeez! This again?!" She fumed, "You're useless! You really are! A complete psycho!" She replied, standing, throwing her napkin onto the table, "Quatre . . . thank you very much for letting me stay with you and the others in the safe houses during the war, I'm afraid that I'll be leaving first, I have things to do. Good luck, everyone." She said before turning and leaving rather quickly, storming upstairs.  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes, folding his arms as he leant back in his chair,  
  
"And off I go . . ." Wufei muttered as he stood, taking his plate with him, noticing that Quatre was about ready to give the braided boy one of his 'Oh Duo . . .' lectures,  
  
"Hn." Heero agreed, standing also.  
  
Trowa sat there stone-faced as he watched the American pilot strangely. He shook his head and stood also, leaving in silence. Sitting on the stairs, Areia had seen the whole thing, but was none-the-less surprised when Trowa appeared at the bottom of the stairs, staring at her,  
  
"What?" She growled, "Have you come to tell me that I suck at relationships also?"  
  
"No." He replied,  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure if you're alright." He answered. Walking up the few steps and sitting beside her,  
  
"I'm fine . . ." She sighed, leaning back against the steps behind, "The only thing I can think of is . . . that this was all . . . pointless . . ."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because it was! I have to go and find my family! The only thing I can think about now is my family! I guess it was just a way to pass the time, y'know?" She raised an eyebrow in question to the uni-banged clown,  
  
"No, no I honestly don't." Trowa replied,  
  
"I'm not ready for the responsibility of being with Duo." She paused to check Trowa's reaction, which was confused, "What I mean is . . . well . . . I don't think even I know . . . what I mean, I think, is that Duo is . . . hard to . . . understand . . . I don't think I'm ready to help him any more than I have attempted already!"  
  
Trowa nodded understandingly.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning light that was warm against her skin, Areia felt for her lover's body, but sighed as she discovered that he'd already left. She pouted,  
  
"Trowa . . ." Whimpering, she clambered out of the bed and to her desk, where a delicately written note sat waiting; "Areia, Good morning sleepy- head. I didn't really want to wake you when I left this morning, please don't be mad at me though, it was 4:00am. I know that you're upset about last night, and I'm sorry that I shunned you; I knew that it would be beneficial for the pair of us to get some rest. I'll be home in 3 days, if I can, I'll try and make it 2, it all depends on what kind of a mood Quatre's in. I love you. Trowa." She smiled faintly, placing the note back down on the desk before retreating towards the bathroom.  
  
Later that morning, Areia found herself sitting in the kitchen, listening to Relena and Hilde talk about Kami knows what,  
  
". . . AND SHE SAID WHAT?" Relena gasped, "She never!"  
  
"Oh she did!" Hilde replied, nodding her head, "he most definitely did!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" Relena gaped, "Do you? 'Rei?"  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . no . . . it's terrible!" Areia muttered sarcastically,  
  
"Oh I know!" Relena rolled her eyes,  
  
"So, 'Rei, where's Trowa at?" Hilde asked, tilting her head to one side,  
  
"I dunno . . . a colony somewhere with Quatre . . ."  
  
"Do you think they're gay?" Relena suddenly asked.  
  
Hilde gave her a blank look that seemed to scream 'idiot' while Areia almost choked on her coffee,  
  
"Well, I don't know about Quatre, but I assure you that Trowa isn't . . ."  
  
"Perhaps he's a closet case . . ."  
  
"Uh . . . right . . ." Areia muttered, rolling her eyes, "I don't think so somehow, Relena."  
  
"It's a possibility."  
  
"Hey, freakazoid! Ever heard of friendship?" Hilde scoffed, "Is it possible that 2 men could be," She teasingly gasped, "Friends!"  
  
Areia snickered, shaking her head,  
  
"Yes, Relena. If we're going on THAT assumption, then Duo and Heero could very possibly be gay!"  
  
"No! Heero's is NOT gay!" Relena fumed and slammed her mug down, storming out.  
  
Hilde and Areia giggled for several minutes, before realising that Relena obviously wasn't going to come back,  
  
"Oh . . ." Hilde chuckled, "Ah well! She'll get over it in time!"  
  
"Hmmmm." Areia mused, resting her head in her hand with her elbow on the counter-top,  
  
"Are you alright, 'Rei? You seem really down."  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . no . . . it's just that . . . I miss Trowa . . . I think it's because, growing up in a war, there's that nagging feeling that if they're away from you, you wonder if they're safe."  
  
"Man! How do you get through your days at school and work?"  
  
"Oh, no, that's ok . . . it's just when he's somewhere unusual!"  
  
"Oh . . . I see . . . well . . . I know what'll cheer you up!"  
  
"Oh, what's that then?"  
  
"Let's go out for the day!"  
  
"Oh . . . I dunno . . ."  
  
"Areia! No arguing! C'mon! You've got money on your cards, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Great! Let us go then!" She said excitedly, tugging her friend towards the door.  
  
Areia rolled her eyes, knowing that she was going to be led into a day of non-stop 'Hilde-fun', meaning, that by the time Trowa returned, she'd still be recovering.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Weird . . . I know . . . 


	5. Christmas wishes and Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!!!  
  
Authors note: Yes . . . I realise that this is getting just plain weird now . . . however . . .  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter 5: Christmas wishes and mistletoe.  
  
The few months passed and seasons changed from boring autumn to beautiful winter and finally, Christmas arrived. Like every other year, the large group of friends had been summoned to the Winner estate on L4 to celebrate the festive season. Areia bounced excitedly up and down in her seat, leaning over her love to look out of the window whilst he sat perfectly strait, reading a magazine,  
  
"Hey Tro', what're you reading?" She asked, blinking at him curiously,  
  
"An article on the rising economy in today's modern society within the colonies and its increasing effect upon the post-war shocks and clean-ups within the Earth sphere." He answered without taking his eyes from the page,  
  
"Oh . . . sounds . . ."  
  
"Boring." He sighed, placing the magazine carefully down in his lap and looking at her as she knelt in her own seat, her hands on his arm rests, leaning over him, staring with awe out of the window, "Areia . . . you've seen space hundreds of times, what's so fascinating out there?"  
  
She shrugged and settled back in her seat,  
  
"I don't know. I've always loved space." She shrugged, "Relena laughed at me once, asking how I could when I done so many terrible things out there in my Gundam."  
  
"Hmmmm." Trowa mused, scratching the side of his head slightly, "Well . . . that's the past and now, we're in the present."  
  
"Woah! Optimism to the extreme love!" She giggled, "Are you feeling alright . . .?"  
  
"No . . . actually . . . I think that I'm coming down with something." He replied, closing his eyes and leaning his head back,  
  
"Oh dear . . ." Areia sighed, "Well, we'll sort something out when we get to Quatre's, alright?"  
  
He nodded silently, brushing bangs from his olive eyes as she ran a hand down the side of his face, tilting his head to look at her, she smiled slightly as he opened his eyes a slit,  
  
"Y'know . . ." She whispered, "When you do that . . . you look really cute!" She chuckled. He stuck his tongue out, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Mmmm . . . even better!" She continued.  
  
He smirked slightly, pressing his forehead against hers,  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. If you look towards the exit you will discover that the captain has switched seat-belt sign on and we will be beginning our decent towards L4 in approximately one minute. Please remain seated. Thank you."  
  
Areia smirked slightly,  
  
"Damn . . . too late to join the . . ." Trowa silenced her by placing a finger to her lips,  
  
"You're too bad for your own good!" He joked, shaking his head slightly,  
  
"Yeah . . . but . . . you gotta love me anyway!" She teased, winking,  
  
"Of course I do!" He smiled, kissing her forehead softly, "How could I not?"  
  
After settling back in their seats, the over-head announcer switched on once again,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking. We are currently docking within the L4 colony. Please make sure to take all personal hand luggage with you as you depart the craft. I hope that you enjoyed your flight and that you also enjoy your stay here on L4. The current time is 2:34pm. Thank you."  
  
Areia and Trowa stood, Trowa grabbing their bags from the over-head locker and carrying both out as they made their exit to the door,  
  
"Y'know, you don't have to carry my bag everywhere." She giggled, cuddling up against him as he carried both carry-on bags in one hand with the other arm wrapped around her waist,  
  
"I know . . . but I want too . . . you're so much better at talking than I . . . so I figured it only fair that if you do all the interaction, I carry your bag."  
  
"Oh, so it's a fair trade and not a gentlemanly gesture?" She cooed, sniffling mockingly,  
  
"Oh yeas, well, that, of course!" He added.  
  
At customs, they presented their passports to the officers that awaited them there, both giving them very dodgy looks,  
  
"Are you bringing any fruit or vegetables into the colony, miss?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Any animals, sir?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hand in hand, the pair wondered into the main area of the airport,  
  
"Did Quatre send a car?" Areia asked.  
  
Trowa shrugged,  
  
"I'm not sure. I probably should have asked."  
  
"Look! There!" Areia suddenly said, tugging Trowa in the direction of a chauffer who was dressed all in black, holding a sign. The sign read 'Barton' and Areia grinned slightly, "Oh how nice of him to consider me!" She teased,  
  
"You know what he means! He's obsessed with everyone pairing off and settling down."  
  
Silence enveloped the pair as they grew closer to the driver,  
  
"Hello. Mr Barton? Miss Stevenson?" He asked politely,  
  
"Yes! That's us!" Areia chirped,  
  
"Hello. I'm Otis, Master Winner's personal driver. I have been asked especially to deliver you in Master Winner's favourite car."  
  
"Oh, that was nice of Quatre!"  
  
"Yes." Trowa nodded slightly,  
  
"Allow me to take your bags."  
  
"Thank you." Trowa nodded slightly, handing the bags to the driver before climbing into the back of the large limousine with Areia, "Hmmmm, I wonder what Quatre's up to." Trowa mused aloud, hugging Areia tight to him,  
  
"Hmmmm . . . I wonder . . ." Areia added, burying her face into her love's chest, "Trowa, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He sighed, closing his eyes, "I hope that we have a good Christmas this year, unlike last year."  
  
"Oh . . . you mean when you and Duo got drunk and started a fight?" She teased,  
  
"Yes . . ." Trowa replied, carefully.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! Clown boy!" Duo cried as he staggered down the steps towards the frozen lake. Areia stood over her kneeling boyfriend, shaking her head and muttering a lecture under her breath,  
  
"Trowa. I told you not to drink so much . . . now you've made yourself sick!" She exclaimed, a worried look on her face, seemingly ignoring Duo,  
  
"Waddaya want, goddess of death?!"  
  
"You . . . me . . . outside . . . NOW!" He screamed, "I wanna fight you!"  
  
"Duo . . . for gods sake, get a grip!" Hilde fusses, running up behind him,  
  
"Stay outta this! I gotta take the 'silencer' down!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Trowa stood shakily and marched towards the braided boy, "You WOMAN!" He yelled, tugging on the braid,  
  
"BRING IT!"  
  
Areia buried her face in her hands. She couldn't watch her two best friends try and kill each other, so she stepped towards Hilde and held onto her, fighting back tears. She hated alcohol. She hated it with a passion. A sudden crash caused her to open her eyes to see a gaping hole in the ice and a lot of splashing in freezing-cold water,  
  
"Oh no! THEY FELL IN!" Quatre exclaimed, now rushing towards the ice,  
  
"Stupid boys." Sally huffed,  
  
"Idiots." Wufei agreed.  
  
Heero and Quatre, along with several servants eventually fished the pair of boys out, shivering, yet still clawing at each other,  
  
"Will you pack it in already?" Areia fumed, pushing Trowa back and away from Duo before turning on her American and slapping him across the face, "How DARE you?!" She growled before turning sharply and embracing the shivering uni-banged man, "Stupid man!" She hissed, holding him close, as Quatre handed her a thick, heavy blanket. She wrapped it around him and kissed his cheek, "You're an idiot and if I didn't care about you so much I'd leave you SO fast!" She continued, her eyes burning evilly, welling up with tears, "Don't you dare ever do that again!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Heh . . . you were so mad at me . . ." Trowa murmured close to her ear,  
  
"Just thinking about it makes me wanna hurt you both!" She snapped, "I hate alcohol SO much!"  
  
"Yes, I know." Trowa soothed, "You still haven't explained why, though."  
  
"Do I have to?" She sighed,  
  
"No . . ." He replied, nuzzling her face, "But . . . perhaps it would help . . ." He smirked, "Besides . . . you'll have to open up to me eventually . . ."  
  
"Oh . . .? And why's that?"  
  
"Hmmmm . . . no reason . . ." He chuckled slyly, tearing away from her as they pulled up outside of the mansion.  
  
She was left, sitting in the limo, confused as hell as Trowa stepped out, immediately being met by a full-on hug,  
  
"Gargh!" Trowa exclaimed as the slender arms wrapped around his waist, "It's been SO long Trowa!" He gushed, "I've missed you! And Areia!" He peered into the car, "Oh good! She is with you! I got a shock for a minute! I thought that you'd split."  
  
"Heh . . . no . . . not in this lifetime . . ." Trowa murmured before whispering, "I need tot talk to you later."  
  
Quatre nodded and moved towards Areia . . .  
  
That evening, Trowa and Areia were cuddled up on one of Quatre's many sofas. Sally and Wufei had already gone to bed whereas Heero and Duo hadn't even arrived yet,  
  
"They're flight was late." Quatre mentioned when Trowa inquired,  
  
"Oh . . ." He whispered, barely awake,  
  
"Trowa . . . honey . . ." Areia whispered, "Are you really that tired?"  
  
". . . no . . ." He whimpered,  
  
"Why don't you go to bed, do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No . . ." He closed his eyes, "You're waiting for Duo."  
  
"So . . . I'll see him in the morning."  
  
"Yes, Trowa." Quatre cut in, "I think it would be good for you to go and get some sleep."  
  
"Humph." Trowa ignored them and turned in his seat, curling up against Areia.  
  
Areia rolled her eyes and dislodged herself from him when she heard the front door open. She ran excitedly around and hugged Duo tightly,  
  
"Heya!" She giggled,  
  
"Yo! 'Rei! What's up dude?" He chuckled, returning the tight embrace, "It's been so long!"  
  
"It has!" She whimpered, closing her eyes,  
  
"Hey look you guys! You're under the mistletoe!" Quatre suddenly exclaimed, "It's tradition! You have to kiss now!"  
  
"But . . ." Duo protested, or, at least began before Areia tilted his head down to hers and kissed him softly,  
  
"Merry Christmas Duo!" She cooed, "G'night!" She whispered before disappearing off into the den to drag Trowa off to bed.  
  
- - - To be continued . . . 


	6. Have you ever?

Disclaimer: Once again . . . I no own . . .  
  
Authors note: Yes . . . another Crimbo chappie. Why? Because I LOVE stories and shows based around Christmas! Duh! Enjoy!  
  
Wait and See.  
  
Chapter 6; Have you ever . . .?  
  
Christmas Eve morning was a blur for Trowa as he vaguely registered the shape of Areia moving by the window, away from the bed, before falling back asleep again. The next thing he recognised was the soft hand on his face. Mumbling incoherently he looked up, eyes fogged as he smiled dopily,  
  
"Good morning Tro' . . ." Areia whispered faintly,  
  
"Heya . . ." He slurred,  
  
"You've got a fever." She continued softly, "It was really bad last night . . . we were all so worried . . . but, it seems to have come down considerably, but both Quatre and I believe that it would be wise for you to stay in bed until the doctor arrives. He should be here soon. I figured that I'd have to wake you."  
  
"Oh . . . great . . ." He muttered sarcastically, "Sick on Christmas . . ."  
  
"Don't worry; we think that it's just a cold, honey."  
  
Trowa frowned, edging slightly to sit up. She helped him, her hands holding onto his lithe form tightly as she assisted him in sitting,  
  
"I'm not a baby, 'Rei!" He snapped,  
  
"Ugh! Fine! Suit yourself!" She growled, turning and marching out, "I hate it when you get like this!" She sniffled as she turned in the doorway slightly.  
  
She left, leaving Trowa feeling rather guilty. Not long after, a knock came and Quatre popped his head in,  
  
"Good morning Trowa! I've brought the Doctor for you!"  
  
"Thank you." Trowa replied calmly with a nod,  
  
"Was that Areia I saw storming out?"  
  
"Yes. We'll talk about it after, alright?"  
  
"Very well." The blonde agreed, nodding ever-so slightly/  
  
After several minutes of examination, the elderly Doctor stood up strait,  
  
"Well, young man, it appears that you are suffering from a head cold and mile exhaustion. So long as you relax . . . and calm down a little on the activities with the Mrs," He winked slightly, "You'll be fine within a day or so. Just, take it easy. I would recommend staying in bed, but telling a young person to remain bed ridden on Christmas is useless!" He chuckled, as Trowa raised his eyebrow higher,  
  
"Uhm, yes . . ." He said carefully, "Thank you Doctor."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Quatre agreed, "Rashid outside of the door will show you out, thank you."  
  
"It's been a pleasure, Master Quatre."  
  
The doctor left and when Quatre turned back to his uni-banged, long-time friend, he was frowning,  
  
"What?" The blonde asked,  
  
"It's been a pleasure? Did he enjoy roaming all over my body?!" He exclaimed, a little shocked, "Quatre, what kind of people do you employ?!"  
  
Quatre giggled slightly, shaking his head,  
  
"Hmmm, well, I can see that Miss Stevenson has done you a world of good!"  
  
Trowa frowned,  
  
"She's mad at me." He pouted,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I snapped at her."  
  
"And she got mad?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I think she's on an emotional roller coaster at the moment because we were thinking about last Christmas."  
  
"Oh, you mean the fight that you and Duo had?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh dear . . ." Quatre sighed, "Would you like me to talk to her?"  
  
"If you could, that would be great."  
  
"Ok, well, I'll go do that, then! You, get dressed! We'll have fun, even if you have to relax! We'll get you snuggled up with Areia downstairs by the fire."  
  
"Uh . . . Quatre . . . one more thing . . ." Trowa trailed off slightly, "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Oh yes, so you mentioned yesterday, what is it?"  
  
"I'm going to ask Areia to marry me."  
  
"Marry you?"  
  
"Yes. What do you think of it?"  
  
Quatre, used for a short time before grinning,  
  
"She's going to fall for you all over again!" He beamed, "I honestly think that she'll say yes!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! Of course!"  
  
"Well, I'll need your help . . . I want to put it in her Christmas cracker."  
  
"Hm . . . good idea . . . all shall be arranged!"  
  
Trowa grinned as his best friend left the room, a glow with excitement,  
  
"Honestly . . . anyone would think that I was marrying him! But . . . I'm glad that we're still friends . . . after . . . OUR history . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"Quatre . . . can we talk?"  
  
"Yes, of course Trowa! What's up?"  
  
"I . . . I . . ." Trowa stammered slightly, biting on his nails as he fought to find appropriate wording,  
  
"Do you think that it just isn't working?"  
  
". . ." Trowa nodded slightly, Quatre's eyes welling with tears,  
  
"Humph." He seemed to think aloud, scratching his head before wiping his eyes, "I could always read you like a book . . . huh?" He smirked, "You've found someone else, haven't you?" Trowa nodded again, "Who is it, that is, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Areia."  
  
Quatre's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets,  
  
"Really? Wow!" He grinned, "I'm happy . . . you're right . . . if it wasn't mean to be . . . then, it wasn't meant to be!" He grinned and hugged the taller ex-pilot, "Thank you Trowa, for all the fun times!" And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving the apartment empty and lonely.  
  
* * *  
  
Just as he was slipping out of bed, the door opened and a sullen-looking Areia stepped in,  
  
"Heya Trowa . . ." She whispered.  
  
Trowa smiled slightly, settling stiffly on the side of the bed. He motioned for her to join him and she stepped towards him cautiously. He reached out an arm, wrapping it around her and drawing her close to him,  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing the top of her head, "I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
She sat in his arms, resting her head on his chest and shrugged slightly,  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Thank you for looking after me. I love you."  
  
"I love you too . . ." She sighed sleepily, "What did the Doctor say?"  
  
"Exhaustion."  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"Yes . . . he was very strange . . ." Trowa chuckled; "Something about it being a pleasure . . ." He shrugged.  
  
She stayed quiet before shifting and standing slightly, turning, a sly smirk on her face,  
  
"We're ordering Chinese food for lunch . . . so; you'd better hurry up and get dressed." She grinned, brushing Auburn strands of hair from sapphire eyes,  
  
"Alright." He nodded, "Are you going to wait for me?"  
  
"Of course." She exclaimed, shocked, "I don't go anywhere without you unless I have to!"  
  
He chuckled, standing up shakily and staggering to the bathroom,  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this? I mean, I'll stay up here with you, if you're not up to going down stairs. We'll bring the party up here if you like! The others won't mind! There's plenty of room."  
  
Trowa shook his head stubbornly,  
  
"No way! I've got something to do tonight!"  
  
"Oh . . .?" She smirked, "What's that, then?"  
  
"Nothing." He called back form the bathroom, "Never you mind!"  
  
Areia shook her head, slipping Trowa's denim jacket on just as he re- entered, running a comb through his unruly hair,  
  
"If you're cold, why don't you put your OWN cloths on?" He chuckled,  
  
"Cuz I look cute in clothes that are too big 4 me!"  
  
"You look cute anyway!" He countered quickly,  
  
"Oh . . . hell yeah . . ." She beamed, moving towards him as he slipped a pair of jeans on.  
  
He tilted his head back, trying to force strands of hair from his face when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist tightly, placing small kisses on his back,  
  
"Hello . . ." He murmured, "What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing . . ." She trailed off, "I'm just . . . waiting for you to put a shirt on . . ."  
  
"Well, I can't, if you're holding onto me . . ."  
  
"Then, perhaps I don't want you to cover up that nice body!" She teased,  
  
"Oh jeez . . ." He turned in her arms, and she squeezed him tight, "What's up?"  
  
"Love you." She sighed,  
  
"Heh, I love you too . . . but don't you think we'd better be heading downstairs so the others don't worry . . ."  
  
"Eh . . . they're all grown ups . . . they'll understand . . ."  
  
"Rei', I can't, Doctors orders . . ."  
  
"Scumbag!"  
  
"Hey hey!" He soothed, "I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"Not you! The Doctor! Evil man!"  
  
Trowa frowned and tugged a t-shirt on,  
  
"C'mon you . . . a few hours with Duo and you'll be fine! Hyper active, immature westerners like yourselves need to stick together!"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, before tugging him out into the hallway,  
  
"Yay! It's Christmas!" She giggled, bouncing along towards the stairs.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
This is just hittin' rock bottom! lol 


	7. Twister Shinigami Vs Akutenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own! ::begins to cry:: Thai no own! THAI NO PROFIT!  
  
Authors note: Thanks for the feedback Jason! I was getting worried and don't worry about not being quick to reply! I'm only writing so much as we just had half term (I'll explain the English school system ONE day) and also, I'm between High School and College at the moment . . . so . . . yeah . . . got nothing to do really . . .  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter 7; Twister - Akutenshi Vs Shinigami.  
  
It was dark as the group settled around the fire in the main room of the large mansion. Duo, Heero and Quatre had a chair each, whereas Wufei and Sally and Trowa and Areia cuddled up on couches parallel with one another,  
  
"Let's play a game!" Quatre suddenly declared,  
  
"Do we have to?" Wufei groaned,  
  
"Yes! Yes we do!" Duo agreed, "What do you wanna play, Q-man?"  
  
"I don't know Duo . . ."  
  
"How about Twister?" Areia suggested devilishly,  
  
"How old are we?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow,  
  
"C'mon Heero! It'll be fun!"  
  
Heero huffed, glancing at Wufei who shook his head stubbornly,  
  
"Trowa?" He asked, turning to look at the boy of unknown origin,  
  
"I can't . . . I have to relax . . ."  
  
"Alright, well, I'll stay and keep him company!" Wufei announced,  
  
"Uh, yeah . . . me too . . ." Heero added,  
  
"Cowards!" Sally snorted, standing up as Quatre tugged the Twister mat and board from the cupboard,  
  
"So, how many are playing then?"  
  
"I am." Sally sighed, straitening the mat on the floor,  
  
"Me, duh!" Areia grinned,  
  
"I will! I will!" Duo chuckled, bouncing up and down,  
  
"I'll play, one of you three spins, alright?" Quatre added, turning and handing the board to Heero whilst Wufei chuckled evilly,  
  
"I don't want to know . . ." Areia sighed, shaking her head, "Ok! I'll go first!" She giggled, running over to the mat without hesitation, "You'll be alright, yeah?" She called to Trowa over her shoulder,  
  
"Of course." He frowned slightly,  
  
"Alright then Areia." Heero sighed, "Right foot red."  
  
"Ooooooo! Me next!" Quatre gushed,  
  
"Left hand green."  
  
"Duo?" Sally offered, motioning towards the mat,  
  
"Nope, ladies first!"  
  
"Alright, thank you."  
  
"Sally, left hand blue." Wufei chuckled, "And Duo . . . right hand red."  
  
Duo found himself crouching in front of Areia' outstretched leg, his face directly parallel with Areia's hips,  
  
"Uh . . ." He blushed slightly, looking away,  
  
"'Rei, left hand yellow."  
  
Areia crouched down also, stretching her left leg out and placing her right hand on the carpet for balance as she placed her palm on the yellow circle next to her foot,  
  
"Hello!" She chuckled, her face now level with Duo's,  
  
"Quatre . . . right hand green."  
  
As Quatre made the attempt to stretch, he fell,  
  
"Dude! Weak!" Duo exclaimed,  
  
"Well . . . that was short lived!"  
  
Time passed and soon, Sally was on the floor in stitches,  
  
"Duo! You're not supposed to crack jokes to throw people off!"  
  
"I know, but it was fun!"  
  
"Maxwell! You have no honour!"  
  
No one even needed to look up to know that it was Wufei who had made the previous comment. Now, it was only Areia and Duo who were left struggling for balance,  
  
"Right hand blue, Areia."  
  
Areia sighed heavily, shuffling to slide her arm under Duo's leg,  
  
"Ha! Get outta that! 'Shini'!" She teased,  
  
"Bring it Tenshi!"  
  
"Angel? I'm no angel! Scum!" She growled,  
  
"Anyways . . ." Wufei huffed, "Back to the game . . .Duo . . . left hand, blue."  
  
Duo nodded, placing his hand on what he assumed was a blue circle. Well, he was half right. It was originally a blue circle, but had Areia's hand placed upon it,  
  
"Ah! Sorry!" He gushed,  
  
"Yo, it's alright."  
  
"Woah . . . woah . . . WOAH!" He exclaimed, slipping on the mat, but thankfully his hand re-landed on another blue circle, "Phew!"  
  
Areia blinked, looking at the mat,  
  
"So many dots . . ." She murmured dizzily,  
  
"Left foot green."  
  
"Awww . . . man . . ."  
  
Stretching again, she reached her goal.  
  
More colours and limbs were called out when finally, the pair were stretched to their maximum,  
  
"Duo, left foot, yellow." Duo cringed and stretched his body as far as he could, nudging Areia in the ribs, she lost her balance, falling against him. He landed on the mat, Areia on top o him, both feeling completely dazed, "Areia wins."  
  
"Whah?" Duo groaned,  
  
"Areia wins because you hit the floor first."  
  
"But . . . but . . ."  
  
"Yeah! And you kneed me in the back!" She muttered, sitting atop of his stomach, "You meaney!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" He grabbed her by the ribs, tickling her sides, which was her only sensitive spot and he knew it, "C'mon then! Bring it!"  
  
She giggled, flicking his nose,  
  
"Quit it Duo!" She continued to laugh, "This is . . . isn't funny anym . . . anymore!"  
  
Trowa stood and left the room, without saying a word to anyone. After several minutes, Duo gave up and Areia stood, wiping her eyes from tears of laughter,  
  
"Hey . . . where'd Trowa go?"  
  
Everyone looked around and shrugged.  
  
Areia huffed slightly and rose to her feet, glancing out the window,  
  
"He's by that lake."  
  
"How . . . how can you tell?" Quatre asked, squinting in the darkness,  
  
"Because . . ." She paused, "I know Trowa more than anyone. He's outside . . . there . . . by the dock . . ."  
  
She turned and left silently.  
  
Trowa sighed, listening carefully to the soft trickle of water somewhere before him, the moonlight shimmering on the water's diamond surface. He jumped slightly as a pair of slender arms encircled his torso,  
  
"Areia . . ." He whispered slightly, not moving,  
  
"Heya Trowa . . ." She replied, her lips moving against his spine, "What ya doin' out here, all alone?"  
  
"Cooling down."  
  
"Trowa . . . you're sick . . . this isn't good for you . . . come inside, or, at least, put a jacket on . . . I'll go get you one . . ."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Trowa . . . that's a lie . . . I can feel you shivering . . . your skin . . . it's . . ." She trailed off, gently grazing her finger tips against his arm, "Goosepimply . . ."  
  
"I said I was fine." He replied in monotone, "I don't need your help, Areia."  
  
"Trowa, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No . . . not mad . . ."  
  
"Hurt?"  
  
"Perhaps . . ."  
  
Areia released him, stepping back,  
  
"Fine . . ." She murmured, taking another small step back, "Ugh . . . I thought that you'd changed . . . I thought that I'd done something . . . I thought . . ." She paused, shaking her head, "Forget it!"  
  
Turning she began to pick her way back towards the mansion, but the shaking voice stopped her,  
  
"Running back to Duo?"  
  
The snide comment chilled her,  
  
"What?" She snapped, stopping but remaining facing away,  
  
"Isn't that what you always do? Trowa's not good enough, run to Duo?"  
  
Areia turned cold eyes on him,  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Trowa turned back to the lake,  
  
"Answer me something Areia . . ." He took in a deep breath, "What has the last three years meant to you?"  
  
"The last three . . . years . . . Trowa! What's this about!"  
  
"I love you. I want to know if you feel the same . . . if not . . . I'm going upstairs now, packing up my things and by the time you get home, I'll be gone . . .forever . . ."  
  
Tears instantly spilled from sapphire pools,  
  
"Trowa . . . please . . . I love you . . . I really do . . ." She sniffled slightly, "What have I done to make you hurt, so?"  
  
"Fell for Duo . . ."  
  
Areia snorted,  
  
"Trowa! Duo's my BEST FRIEND! I love Duo, but not like that! We go back a long way, sure . . . but . . . do you remember what I told you on the stairs, that day?"  
  
After a long pause, Trowa stepped forwards towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Yes . . . I remember . . ."  
  
"Then, do you understand what you're doing to me now? This hurts . . . Trowa . . ."  
  
Seconds later, arms wrapped around her tightly as Trowa placed his cheek atop of Areia's head,  
  
"'Rei . . ." Trowa whispered softly,  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"I really love you . . . I'm just scared . . ."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"That someone will take you away . . ."  
  
"Tro' . . ." She murmured, "There's no one in this universe better than you . . ." She choked out, wiping blurred eyes gently, "I've never loved anyone as much as you."  
  
Without another word, Trowa turned Areia to him, squeezing her tightly, a tear-stained cheek pressed against a matching one of his very own. They remained there for several minutes, gently rubbing their cheeks against one- another, lips parted softly in tranquillity before soft, glossed lips sought and found a partner, pressing against them gently.  
  
Time passed quickly as the pair stood, embracing tightly, lips moving against one another, neither wanting to move. Fists tightened in clothing and hair, olive opened to meet sapphire as they parted, only for a second before returning to one another's arms,  
  
"Don't leave me . . . please . . ." Areia whispered, "Don't say goodbye Tro'."  
  
Trowa shook his head, lifting her up and into his arms, nuzzling his face against hers, heading towards the mansion's main door. 


	8. Don't trust, don't fear, don't ask

Disclaimer: Eh . . . I cannot be bothered any more . . . see previous . . .  
  
Authors note: Heading for Chapter 8 . . . this is almost the longest fic ever written on this ID.yipes!  
  
Wait and see.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter 8; Don't trust . . . don't fear . . . don't ask . . .  
  
As the pair made their way back to the large house, hands found their way to hair, burying themselves, pulling faces closer. They stumbled on the steps, landing one on top of the other directly in front of the main doors,  
  
"Are you alright?" Areia murmured softly close to his ear as they parted,  
  
"Mmmm hmmm . . . less talk . . ." He grunted slightly, silencing her with another tender kiss,  
  
"Don't you think we should . . . move . . .?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What if someone comes out here and . . . sees . . . us . . . oh god Trowa!" She growled low in her throat as his head dipped, capturing her neck,  
  
"Shhhhhh . . ." He soothed, gently nipping at her neck, lapping at the now sore areas that had arisen there.  
  
As Trowa's black t-shirt began to move up his torso, along with Areia's black and red gypsy-style top, voices could be heard above their heads. Neither noticed as the door opened slightly, followed by a huge beam of light and several gasps,  
  
"Oh my!" Quatre exclaimed,  
  
"Way to go Trowa!" Sally snorted slightly.  
  
Trowa glanced up and smirked before returning to placing his lips to Areia's jaw-line,  
  
"Come back later . . ." He murmured,  
  
"Uh . . ." Heero raised a questioning eyebrow, seemingly lost for words. Duo was already gone, retreated back within the house somewhere. Wufei shook his head; arms folded, an eyebrow raised also.  
  
Areia gasped, realising that her friends were watching as Trowa's hand pushed it's way to cup her breast, gently squeezing,  
  
"Trowa!" She hissed, swotting him away and standing up shakily, "Uh . . . sorry?"  
  
Wufei snorted whilst Quatre turned several colours of the spectrum,  
  
"Whoever would've guessed that when Trowa gets horny, there's just NO stopping him!" Sally snickered, turning and dragging a rather upset Quatre. Heero and Wufei stood over them as they composed themselves, straitening clothing,  
  
"Nice one . . ." Wufei muttered, "Except, next time, would you like to keep the fornicating to private?"  
  
"It WAS private!" Trowa muttered,  
  
"Yes, I guess it was until we heard Areia say your name in a rather strangled voice . . . we were worried so came to investigate."  
  
Areia blushed, looking away as Trowa gave them a weary, dry look,  
  
"You are both sexually deprived!" He sighed, grabbing Areia's arm and hauling her inside of the large mansion.  
  
As they stepped nervously into the den, Duo glared at them evilly, where Quatre didn't really know where to look. Areia sat down quietly, Trowa on the arm of the chair,  
  
"Well . . . uh . . ." Quatre began as Heero and Wufei settled also, "What shall we . . . uh . . ."  
  
"Oh for heavens sake!" Sally exclaimed, "It was only making out!"  
  
"Yes! But no one wants to see it!"  
  
"No one made you all stand there and stare!" Areia snapped, standing up suddenly, Trowa pulled her back,  
  
"Shhhhhh . . ." Trowa soothed, gently rubbing a hand through her hair, "Calm down . . ."  
  
Duo stood suddenly,  
  
"C'mon guys!" He chuckled, "It's not like you've never done anything wild in your life time, now, is it?" Duo continued, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
The group stayed quiet before all beginning to laugh,  
  
"Yeas . . . there was this one time when . . ." Heero began,  
  
"No one cares . . ." Sally snapped,  
  
"Good point . . . we just . . . don't wanna know . . ." Quatre giggled.  
  
- - -  
  
"Duo!" Areia called as Duo sauntered casually from the kitchen towards the den,  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, turning and quirking an eyebrow,  
  
"Thanks . . . for earlier . . . I don't know what I would've done with them all staring at me as if I were a slut . . ."  
  
"Uh . . . Areia . . . they don't think that you're a slut! I mean just because you've slept with 3 . . ."  
  
"2! I have only slept with 2 of you! You and Trowa! You and Trowa ONLY!" She snapped, "Where on EARTH did you get 3 from?"  
  
"Uhm . . . I thought that you and Heero . . . you told me . . ."  
  
"ONLY touchy feely stuff . . ." Areia sighed, shaking her head, "Dear god . . . I . . . this . . . this isn't what I set out to achieve . . . my . . . my parents . . . my sister . . . my . . . my brother . . . they must all think . . . what would they think? Watching me . . ." She whispered, a sudden realisation hitting her,  
  
"What? Areia . . . what's wrong . . .?" Duo cried as she sunk to her knees. He was beside her, holding her as she shook,  
  
"Oh Duo . . . what kind of person AM I?"  
  
"A good one . . . A good, kind person 'Rei . . . everyone loves you! You have a lot . . . your family, they'd be proud . . . I'm proud . . . you have a job and a future major career, you've got LOTS of friends and you've got Tro'! Y'know? He's the kind of guy that you'd wanna take home and how off!"  
  
Areia sobbed into his shoulder,  
  
"I . . . I . . . I want it to end?"  
  
"End? What do you want to end?"  
  
"The pain . . . the nightmares . . . everything . . ."  
  
"E . . . everything . . .? Areia . . .?"  
  
Areia sighed heavily,  
  
"I hate my life . . ." She muttered bitterly.  
  
Duo choked a laugh,  
  
"Areia! How can you say that?"  
  
"I have no family . . ."  
  
"We're your family . . . you know . . . Quatre and Heero are like your brothers, Wufei's that distant cousin that you never see, Relena's the scary virgin aunt that's pushing 50 and I'm . . . well . . . I'm the strange, alcoholic uncle that everyone claims that they hope doesn't show up but is relived when he shows up, bitter as ever!"  
  
Areia giggled slightly,  
  
"What about Tro' . . ."  
  
"Uh . . . a perverted uncle?" He chuckled,  
  
"Ewwwww . . ."  
  
"Ya see! Duo Maxwell does it again!" He beamed, "I put a smile back in its rightful place, upon that gorgeous face of yours 'Rei!"  
  
". . . Thanks . . ." She smiled slightly, resting her head a top of his shoulder, "Duo . . .?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Do you ever miss being a pilot?"  
  
Duo snorted,  
  
"The only thing that I miss about that time period was the se . . . uh . . . I mean . . . the . . .cooking! The fact that I didn't have to do it EVERY damn day!" He chuckled, "Back then, we shared the work . . ."  
  
Areia nodded slightly and stood up shakily as she found Trowa towering over them,  
  
"Everything alright?" He inquired, helping her stand and then Duo,  
  
"Yeah man, we're cool . . ." Duo replied,  
  
"Yup. Fine."  
  
"Alright . . ." Trowa answered carefully, frowning slightly, "Come on . . . it's time for presents . . ."  
  
"Ooooo! Goody!" The pair of westerners giggled together, running off down the hall.  
  
Trowa smirked slightly, following them slowly.  
  
As soon as the pair bounced into the room, it was filled with happiness. Quatre grinned slightly,  
  
"I guess that Trowa found you."  
  
"Yeah!" Duo grinned, as Trowa entered and casually seated himself in his seat on the couch. Areia dived into his lap, snuggling down promptly,  
  
"I think Areia should go first!" Quatre suddenly blurted out,  
  
"Uh . . . why?"  
  
"Because . . . uh . . . your gorgeous!"  
  
Everyone turned and gave Quatre the strangest look ever possible while Trowa suppressed a chuckle,  
  
"Uh . . . thanks . . . I think . . . but, Tro's sick . . ."  
  
"I don't mind." Trowa whispered, stroking her hair gently, "I would rather you went first . . ."  
  
Areia looked between her love and Quatre, back and forth for a brief while before gulping,  
  
"Alright. What do you have planned?"  
  
"Nothing!" Quatre cried defensively,  
  
"Well . . . I'd rather someone else went first . . ."  
  
"Then, pull a cracker with me?" Trowa whispered close to her ear. She snickered slightly at the thought of oh so many possibilities of answers,  
  
"Fine." She settled with and Trowa pulled out a red and green striped cracker. He held one end loosely; the arm around her also loosening slightly, his slender fingers seemed to have trouble getting a grip, "Are you alright?" She asked,  
  
"Yes . . . fine . . ." He assured, "Come on, let's do this." He smiled faintly,  
  
"Alrighty." She beamed, not even noticing that everyone was watching in anticipation, "One . . . two . . . THREE!" They both pulled and a loud 'snap' echoed around the room.  
  
Trowa's heart fluttered nervously as Areia blinked, looking around for her prize, but instead, she found that both her end of the cracker and Trowa's were joined together by a ribbon, as to which, something dangled from.  
  
She gently tugged the cracker from Trowa's shaking grip and held her end up, watching the ribbon dangle and spin before her face, a small gold ring glinting in the fire light, a red stone sparkled, as if winking.  
  
Slow realisation hit her and she gasped, clasping her remaining hand other a petite mouth, falling off of Trowa's knees. He caught her quickly as tears trickled down paling cheeks,  
  
"So? Will you?" He asked warily, "Marry me Areia . . .?" He whispered.  
  
She seemed to stare at the ring for a while, tilting her head to the side before turning to him, more tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded slowly, her solemn and confused frown turning into a huge grin,  
  
"Of course I will!" She sobbed, clutching him to her tightly as he untied the ring from the ribbon, slipping it onto her finger slowly.  
  
The room erupted in the pleasant sound of clapping as he leant forwards, tilting her chin up so she stared him in the eyes,  
  
"Areia, I love you."  
  
"I love you too . . . Trowa . . ." She replied, moving forwards, rubbing her lips gently across his. He smiled gently, capturing her lips in a more forceful kiss. Neither noticed that the clapping had stopped and that others were opening presents, because they had what they wanted.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Ok, well . . . yay! But, don't think I'm finished yet! This has still got a LONG way to go! But, I can't tell you . . . sorry . . . I realise that this is getting really mushy and touchy-feely . . . however . . . there will be some action in here if you want.  
  
Also, to answer your question about my grade . . . I'm not in one. I'm English and we don't have grades here. We have years, which is basically the same thing. I WAS in Year 12 (16-17 yr olds) but I'm going to College in September (yay) to study art full time! And I can't wait! So yeah! 


	9. Bliss

Disclaimer: ::whimpers:: Just . . . look back . . . this is the ninth chapter! Can I stop doing this now? I DON'T OWN IT GOD DAMN IT!  
  
Authors note: Hehe . . . kinky shower scene! Yay! Ok . . . a bit of an exaggeration there! NOT a kinky shower scene! Just a shower scene . . .  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter 9; Bliss.  
  
A beam of hot, white light hit Areia square in the face, causing her to writhe, her hands flying up to shield her delicate blue eyes,  
  
"Tro-wa!" She groaned, "Close the curtains!"  
  
Once no reply came, she waited, turning away from the blinding sunlight. A cool breeze grazed her naked body, chilling pale skin. She shivered, clutching the tip of the sheet in a balled fist, tucking it under her chin. She slipped out of the bed, padding towards the bathroom where the shower could be heard running. Pushing the door open slowly, a sudden wall of steam hit her, the room solid with mist. She moved through it, in search for her love, yet, he was not in sight. She sighed heavily, the sheet following every curve of the front of her body where, it flowed out at the back, dragging along the tiled floor. Unbeknown to her, the shower door opened carefully and suddenly, a pair of muscled arms shot out, grabbing her and pulling her back against the capturer. She screamed for Trowa as he arms flailed, whoever had caught her had training superior to hers, a tanned hand covered her mouth gently and lips brushed against her ear. She relaxed slowly, a hand falling against a familiar thigh. Slowly, he turned her around and smiled wickedly,  
  
"Good morning." He chuckled as she slapped his chest playfully,  
  
"Jerk!" She growled, "Look! You're getting the sheet wet!" She snapped,  
  
"Easily fixed." He said casually, whipping the sheet away and throwing it out of the shower unit, closing the door behind it,  
  
"Well . . . seems simple enough!" She muttered, turning and grabbed the shower gel and a sponge,  
  
"What're you doing?" He asked slyly, gentle, calloused hands sliding up and down toned thighs,  
  
"Uhm . . . showering so I can get ready and meet up with Hilde and Sally! Y'know today is Sally and Wufei's wedding! Don't be silly!"  
  
"Oh . . . you've got PLENTY of time!"  
  
"Oh brother . . ." Areia muttered under her breath, lathering up the sponge, "Look . . . Tro' . . . it's their wedding today, if I'm not there on time . . . I would be letting Sally down! That would make me a terrible friend!"  
  
- - -  
  
"Sally! I am SO sorry that I'm late!" Areia gushed, depositing herself beside sally in the small café, "It's not my fault! Honest! Uh . . . Trowa . . . his . . . uh . . . car wouldn't start? So . . . I had to give him a uh . . . lift! Yeah! I had to give Trowa a ride and uh . . . well . . ." She blushed, shaking her head as Hilde began making shovelling noises and motions opposite,  
  
"Someone had shower sex." Noin stated calmly, "We all know that all the guys are going to YOUR house to PICK-UP Trowa!"  
  
Areia shot her a wicked glare,  
  
"Wrong . . ." Hilde frowned, shuddering slightly,  
  
"But true! I bet!" Sally snickered,  
  
"People! Please! Behave!" Areia sighed, "Ok, so, we're grabbing a coffee here and then going back to mine? By then all the men should've cleared out, right?"  
  
"Wrong." Sally declared, "We are going to yours as soon as Hilde finishes her latte, right, Hilde?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"I missed drinks?" Areia whimpered,  
  
"That's the price you pay for having a good time with your man!"  
  
"It wasn't MY fault!" Areia protested,  
  
"Uh huh . . . sure . . ." The other three said together. Hilde downed her drink and they set off.  
  
- - -  
  
When Wufei rang the doorbell, Trowa was just towel drying his hair,  
  
So that's what you look like without all that gel! I must be one of the privileged few, ne?"  
  
"Yes. Now, only you, Catherine, Quatre and of course, Areia, have seen me like this. Keep my secret?" Trowa asked with mock nervousness,  
  
"Eh . . . perhaps . . ." Wufei sighed airily, "I take it I'm the first here?"  
  
"Yes. I think Heero is going strait to the hotel anyway. I think he's avoiding the ultimate confrontation with Miss 'Queen of the world' until he really has to."  
  
"I don't think I've ever been here before, Barton." Wufei added casually, looking around the kitchen where he stood,  
  
"It's not really my house. Its Areia's . . . she bought it when we split that one time and shared it with her half-sister . . . but we got back together, Morgan moved out and well . . . here's where we've lived for the last year or so."  
  
"Nice."  
  
Trowa shrugged slightly, disappearing into the downstairs bathroom for a while before reappearing with his usual hair style. Duo was standing next to Wufei, both still in the kitchen and they seemed to be chatting away happily with one another, which, was unusual,  
  
"Well, if Heero's at the hotel, then, I guess that we should get going then." Trowa sighed reluctantly, glancing out the window slightly,  
  
"Barton . . . they're not in the driveway so STOP hovering and let's go!"  
  
"Sorry . . . but . . . it's important!"  
  
"What could possibly so important?" Wufei ground out,  
  
"I didn't say I love you before she left this morning."  
  
". . ." Duo frowned, "So?"  
  
"Well, we always say it, but I made her late . . . sooooooo . . ." He shrugged, "She kissed my cheek and ran out before I could tell her . . ."  
  
Wufei snorted, rolling his eyes,  
  
"You'll see her tonight! For heaven's sake! Let's go!"  
  
The three left, moving towards Trowa's black, sporty little car, as Trowa was about to step in, Areia's red convertible pulled up beside him. She hopped out and hugged him tightly,  
  
"Love you." He whispered, returning the embrace,  
  
"Love you too." She giggled,  
  
"They are getting along so much better nowadays!" Hilde whispered to Noin who nodded in response. Sally leant through the car window, chatting with Wufei. Duo could be heard gagging,  
  
"Tro'! Man! Let's go! I'm gonna barf with all this lovey dovey stuff!"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes and kissed Areia's forehead,  
  
"Until this evening, where I lead you down the aisle for the first time this year." He winked slightly,  
  
"I know . . ." She murmured, pressing her forehead to his, "This'll give us practise, ne?"  
  
He chuckled, nodding slightly,  
  
"TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWA!" Duo wailed, "C'mon man! Let's go!"  
  
Trowa kissed her cheek, releasing her before getting back into the car casually.  
  
- - -  
  
That evening, the pavilion was decorated in white and gold what was strung, hung and laid out everywhere to be seen. Trowa entered slowly, looking around in search for the women, he'd been sent, which, had probably not of been wise, as he tended to take his time when meeting up with his fiancé after several hours without,  
  
"Areia." He whispered softly, standing behind a girl who somewhat resembled the one that slept in the same bed as he nightly.  
  
She turned and smirked slightly,  
  
"You polish up pretty good, Tro'." She answered whilst he stood, staring, open mouthed,  
  
"Uhm . . ." He began, looking her up and down. The gown she wore was simplistic. A corset-like bodes that was tight, pushing her breasts up slightly to reveal extra cleavage. Thin straps stretched over slender shoulders where the skirt flowed down in soft, ripple curves. Her hair hung in loose ringlets, thin slithers of metallic gold ribbon were curled into the hair and her make-up was light yet gold and striking, "I . . . uh . . ."  
  
"Just say that she's gorgeous and take her hand." Noin whispered in his ear,  
  
"You look . . ." He whispered, "Beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you. A worthy decoration for your arm, my lord?" She whispered softly,  
  
"I think the better question is, am I good enough for you? You're always beautiful."  
  
She smirked slightly,  
  
"I would kiss you . . . but I can't . . . gold lipstick . . . not good . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . we'll just have to wait, ne?"  
  
She nodded before continuing,  
  
"We must go behind Hilde and Duo. We're wearing gold, they're wearing white. Sally's wearing white also, so we have to go in to co-ordinate and split it up a little bit."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes." He paused, looking at her nervous form, "Are you?"  
  
"I guess . . . I don't know why I'm panicking, this isn't MY wedding . . ."  
  
Trowa smiled fondly,  
  
"I know . . . but . . . soon . . . it will be . . ." H smirked slightly as Duo and Hilde began to move in front of them, "Come on, let's go."  
  
- - -  
  
Standing outside of the pavilion, the group of friends had seemed of coupled off. Even Heero and Quatre seemed to be getting a little bit cosy with one another,  
  
"Eh, perhaps it's the champagne?" Duo had whispered to Hilde as they watched the photographer prepare his camera,  
  
"Areia," Sally began, "Could you please go and stand over there, near those trees to see if it's a good spot? Heero thinks that it might be too dark."  
  
Areia nodded, silken curls falling into her face before lifting her skirt carefully as she made her way between the small grouping of trees.  
  
The spot was perfect until a gentle breeze blew the soft pink blossom own from the tops. The thick pink confetti-like blossom swirled around her, dancing. She giggled slightly as the soft texture of each petal tickled her delicate skin, opening her arms, she welcomed the soothing wind, letting it cool her skin,  
  
"It's beautiful . . ." She whispered.  
  
Sally leant towards the photographer whispering softly,  
  
"Could you get a good picture of that, for me please?"  
  
"Sure." He agreed, quickly snapping a picture of Areia dancing in the pink 'rain'.  
  
Trowa walked forwards quietly, snaking up behind her and snaking a pair of arms around her waist, pulling her against him.  
  
She gasped, looking up at him, cupping his face in her hand gently, smiling tenderly,  
  
"Love you." She whispered.  
  
He closed his eyes, breathing softly,  
  
"Love you too . . ." He whispered.  
  
Another picture was taken of the tender moment before Sally began walking towards them, declaring that it was perfect,  
  
"You looked breathtaking . . ." Trowa murmured softly,  
  
"Now you know how I feel all the time." She replied.  
  
He chuckled softly, shaking his head as they parted to take their places in the photo.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Well? Cute? Cute?! CUTE?!?! ::snickers:: Look! Two of the price of one! You're special! Actually . . . I've just been typing fast and ff.net wasn't uploading properly yesterday! 


	10. Forever in love

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna bother . . . however . . . I don't own the song. A1 does. It's on their first album and is called 'Forever in love.'  
  
Authors note: Well . . . ff.net is still not letting me post chapters up! Grrrrrr! It won't even lemme tart a new story! I'm VERY miffed! So . . . here's chapter 10! Actually . . . if it's still not working by the time I finish this! I'm going to send them to you by e-mail and just add them to the fic for archive purposes!  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter 10; Forever in love.  
  
Areia examined Trowa's face carefully as she shoed him away. It had been two and a half weeks since Wufei and Sally's wedding and only now had a postcard from their honeymoon decided to make it's appearance,  
  
"Took their time!" Areia had scoffed as she'd carried it over to Trowa who was quietly eating his oatmeal. She had settled beside him, reading in depth some of the rather 'private' things that Sally had written in her message to the young English woman. After awhile, Trowa had made his presence know by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder . . . pure intentions only . . . however, Areia's training suddenly kicked in and she turned, startled by the sudden contact and landed a punch square in his nose.  
  
So, that was how they'd ended up on the floor, Trowa with his head down and Areia fussing around him,  
  
"I'm SO sorry Tro'!" She gushed, still fussing around the injured pilot, "I mean! You really shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that!" She scolded, a small smile creeping onto her features.  
  
He glared at her with her pathetic attempt at a joke, narrowing his eyes at her viciously. After a few minutes, he gave up, huffing slightly before turning his face away,  
  
"I'M FUCKING SORRY!" She whimpered, "What more do you want from me?!" She exclaimed.  
  
He stood silently walking towards the stairs,  
  
"I have to work today, Areia." He said quietly,  
  
"Yes. I know." She whispered, wiping her eyes.  
  
He sent an adoring smile her way, olive eyes darkening slightly,  
  
"Don't cry . . ." He sighed sadly, returning to her side, holding her face in his palms tightly, "Please don't cry 'Rei . . ."  
  
"I'm . . ." She sniffed, ". . . sorry . . ."  
  
He smirked,  
  
"'Rei, I'm just playing games with you . . ." He soothed, "I'm sorry I was being an ass . . . come on . . . what do you wanna do today? I'll take a day off and we can . . . go back to bed . . .?" He smirked wickedly but she shook her head,  
  
"Trowa . . . I can't . . . you can't . . . I have to work later . . . it would look . . . bad if we're both off . . ."  
  
"It's makes sense . . . you haven't been in to work in a few days, you could've caught something and given it to me during the night . . ."  
  
"Une said that she really needed to see me today, Trowa . . . I'm sorry . . ."  
  
Trowa smiled weakly, letting her face go,  
  
"Alright then . . ." He turned again, "I'll see you tonight . . .?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smirked suddenly,  
  
"We both have days off tomorrow . . . you've got no school either . . ."  
  
"Correct . . ." She answered slowly, "You just realised that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Think you can hold out that long . . .?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh . . .?" He teased, "I dunno . . . might have to go somewhere else to get what I need . . ."  
  
"Oh yeah . . .?"  
  
"Ok! THIS is sickening!" Duo exclaimed standing in the doorway, "Are we ready yet, 'Tro?"  
  
Trowa smirked slightly,  
  
"Yes . . . I suppose . . ." He winked at Areia and kissed her cheek, "Love you." He was out the door in a flash followed by a braided brunette and petite blonde.  
  
Areia sighed sadly and retreated towards the kitchen.  
  
- - -  
  
It was dark when she trudged through the front door, her head hung low. The briefing from Une had taken a LOT longer than expected, but, she didn't want to think about that. She had to figure out a way to tell Trowa about the next two months . . . it wasn't going to be easy and in fact, she'd considered resigning on the spot . . . however . . . she wasn't a quitter.  
  
Pushing the front door open, the house was dark,  
  
"Trowa?" She called out, peering into the darkness, flipping the light on. It didn't work. She growled, "This is SO not my day!" She fumed, walking blindly into the living room, "Trowa?"  
  
As she entered the living room round the corner, she gasped. It had been delicately lit with red and pink candles which filled the room with a soft, sweet smell. She looked around as the faint smell of Chinese Chicken Chou Mien wafted through the room, and then the music.  
  
Love leads to laughter.  
  
Love leads to pain.  
  
With you by my side.  
  
I feel good times again.  
  
Never have I felt these feelings before.  
  
You showed me the world.  
  
How could I ask for more.  
  
And although there's confusion.  
  
We'll find a solution to keep my heart close to you.  
  
"Trowa?" She giggled, instantly recognising the song, walking towards the kitchen, finding things crunching under her feet, "Rose petals?" She whispered, looking up as a dark shadow cross the doorway, yet by the time she looked up fully, it was gone.  
  
And I know, yes I know.  
  
If you hold me, believe me.  
  
I'll never, never ever leave.  
  
And I know.  
  
There is nothing that I would not do for you.  
  
Forever be true.  
  
And I know.  
  
Although times can be hard.  
  
We will see it through.  
  
I'm forever in love with you.  
  
"Glad you're home."  
  
The sultry voice chilled her slightly as she turned to see Trowa standing in the gentle caress of the candle's light, a bottle of red wine in his left hand, a pair of glasses in his left,  
  
"Oh . . . Trowa . . ." She whispered, dropping her coat to the floor and moving briskly towards him, "All this . . . for me?"  
  
He gently placed the glasses and bottle on the pre-laid table, standing back to let Areia see him.  
  
Show me affection.  
  
In all different ways.  
  
Give you my heart.  
  
For the rest of my days.  
  
With you all my troubles are left far behind.  
  
Like heaven on earth.  
  
When I look in your eyes.  
  
And although there's confusion.  
  
We'll find a solution.  
  
To keep my heart close to you.  
  
The low music dominated the room as Areia drank in the sight of Trowa, blinking gently as if double-taking. He wore a red silk shirt, open and tight black jeans. His feet were bare. She smiled appreciatively, a grin slowly widening as she thought of the possibilities,  
  
"You're wearing red." She stated calmly,  
  
"And . . .?"  
  
"You never wear red."  
  
"I know you like it."  
  
"I love it." She whispered, "You look . . . wow . . ."  
  
And I know, yes I know.  
  
If you hold me, believe me.  
  
I'll never, never ever leave.  
  
And I know.  
  
There is nothing that I would not do for you.  
  
Forever be true.  
  
And I know.  
  
Although times can be hard.  
  
We will see it through.  
  
I'm forever in love with you.  
  
All of a sudden, just as the couple drew close, she turned away, casting er eyes to the floor, tears trickling down her cheeks,  
  
"Areia?" Trowa questioned, "Are you alright? Did I upset you? Are you mad about me winding you up earlier?"  
  
"No . . . it's not that . . ."  
  
"Then what?" He murmured close to her ear,  
  
"It's . . . it's . . ." She sniffled, "Trowa . . . I have to leave . . ."  
  
No need to cry.  
  
I'll be right by your side.  
  
(Right by your side).  
  
Let's take our time.  
  
Love won't run dry.  
  
If you hold me, believe me.  
  
I'll never, never ever leave.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked, grabbing her arm, "Why?"  
  
"I've been assigned a mission . . . with Heero . . ." She sighed heavily, "I have to leave tonight . . . Une says that I'll be gone for at least . . . 2 months . . ."  
  
"2 MONTHS?!" Trowa exclaimed,  
  
"Yes . . . Trowa . . . I'm sorry! I . . . I didn't know! I left the office as soon as I got out! I had to come and tell you!"  
  
And I know.  
  
There is nothing that I would not do for you.  
  
Forever be true.  
  
And I know.  
  
Although times can be hard.  
  
We will see it through.  
  
I'm forever in love.  
  
And I know.  
  
There is nothing that I would not do for you.  
  
He sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Then, do you have time for one drink? Dinner?"  
  
She shook her head sadly,  
  
"I'm . . . sorry . . ." She sniffled,  
  
"Hey hey hey . . ." He soothed, "Don't worry about it! Look! It's not your fault! It's no ones fault! Can you at least tell me what it is, or is it top secret?"  
  
"Top secret . . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Areia. Go on, go get packed, is Heero picking tou up?"  
  
"Yes. In . . . SHIT! 15 minutes!" She exclaimed, pushing hair out of face,  
  
"Quick . . . get packed . . ."  
  
"Right." She nodded, kissing his cheek softly and running off upstairs.  
  
Forever be true.  
  
And I know.  
  
Oh I know.  
  
Although times can be hard.  
  
We will see it through . . .  
  
Trowa settled at the table, pouring himself a large glass of wine before downing it in one gulp. He poured another and drank it slower this time. After a while, Areia thumped down the stairs, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. A horn beeped outside and she leant forwards, kissing Trowa gently. She tasted the bitter taste of alcohol on his lips and he whispered,  
  
"I forgot that you hated alcohol . . ."  
  
"It's alright; I would've drank it, so long as we stayed reasonably sober."  
  
He nodded blankly, closing his eyes, turning his face away from her,  
  
"I love you Trowa."  
  
She got no reply as she quietly left via the front door, closing it behind her.  
  
. . . I'm forever in love with you . . .  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Well . . . here we go . . . now the action starts! ::grins:: 


	11. Fragile

Disclaimer: We're beyond that stage now!  
  
Authors note: Chapter 11! Yay! This is Areia's POV and it gets . . . depressing . . . I won't reveal the ending though . . . I think that actually, this fic is coming to a close ::sniffles:: Also . . . gets a little crude and blunt (sexually wise) soooo . . . don't mind me!  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter 11; Fragile.  
  
I hate my job.  
  
I really do.  
  
I mean . . . so what if I get to hang out with all my friends at the office . . . and get to sneak off to the supplies cupboard now and then for a sneaky lil bit of you know what with my man! It just . . . sucks some major goat!  
  
I mean . . . Trowa went through ALL that effort to make our evening and day off together really special . . . I bet that there was going to be fucking involved . . . dude . . . that's SO unfair! Why's Une have to lay this on me? It's just NOT fair! I didn't ask to be put with Heero on the mission. Why couldn't Duo have gone?  
  
I'll tell you why, because Duo has a nasty habit of being hyper-active at times. She knows that I'm stable enough to stop Heero from doing something stupid as well as being able to somewhat reason with these terrorists.  
  
Yes. That's right. Terrorists. Heero and I were told to tell our loved ones that there was a possibility that we may not come home . . . alive . . . but, I didn't have the heart to tell Trowa. I mean . . . I knew from the very beginning, as soon as she said it, that I wasn't going to tell Trowa. I refuse to hurt him unless it's inevitable.  
  
I know he's upset. I hope he gets over it in time. Its 3:30am . . . I wonder if it's worth calling him, although, he's probably asleep. I don't want to wake him.  
  
Perhaps I'll call in the morning, if I can . . . will I get breakfast?  
  
I wish he was here right now. Words cannot describe how much I miss him already!  
  
Well . . . I guess that it's time to turn in. Staring at the same blank spot on the wall for hours on end will most definitely not get me anywhere . . . and then I'll not only look terrible tomorrow . . . but I'll be completely knackered.  
  
- - -  
  
I'm sitting in a quiet little café someplace on this intolerable colony. Opposite Heero. He's pretending to read the paper while I'm pretending to be enjoying the glass of orange squash in front of me.  
  
I hate orange squash.  
  
It's sickening . . . it really is . . . as employees of a 'quality' food . . . uh . . . place . . . they should know the difference between orange juice and orange squash, god damn it!  
  
Anyway . . . now that I've had a few minutes to . . . calm myself, I look around casually. Heero doesn't seem too worried, but then again, he doesn't have anyone to go home to like I do . . . or does he?  
  
"Heero?" I ask, trying to sound casual. I fail, nerves shaking my voice, no one asks the 'perfect soldier' personal questions, it just isn't done!  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So, uh, what's the situation between you and Quatre?"  
  
He lowered his paper, looking at me with a puzzled look on his features,  
  
"Quatre and myself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He paused, taking a breath,  
  
"I honestly don't think that it's any of your business, what do YOU think?"  
  
"It was just a question . . . I didn't mean . . ."  
  
He snorted, a smile tugging at his lips,  
  
"Areia. I do not pry into your life. One, because it's none of my business and two, because I simply do not care!"  
  
I tightened my fist in my napkin, Heero had always been rude to me, not as rue as Wufei had been, but still . . . Heero and . . . we rarely get on. I don't understand why Une put us together on this mission! I guess because Quatre RARELY goes in missions, Wufei and Sally are still away, I'm not allowed to missions with Trowa or Duo because they're considered a distraction to me. If only Une knew just how much tension there was between Heero and I since the end of the Mareimeia incident. I think I'd probably be stuck at a desk for the rest of my years with a sign saying 'does not play well with others' . . . I sigh . . . turning my face away as Heero returns to his newspaper.  
  
Did I mention that it was raining? I forgot . . . since when does it rain on colonies?  
  
Hang on . . . something's up here . . .  
  
FIRE!  
  
- - -  
  
Phew.  
  
What a day.  
  
The terrorists that I mentioned earlier set lots of mini fires around the colony. Heero and I had to deal with the chaos that ensued!  
  
I don't want to do this anymore.  
  
I want to go home.  
  
Jesus! How whiney do I sound? Just like a little kid, stamping her foot and demanding to go home or she'll throw a temper tantrum!  
  
I'm pathetic . . .  
  
- - -  
  
Right now. We're outside an abandoned hospital . . . they're inside . . . we have to . . . coax them out!  
  
Who assigned me this? I don't know how to deal with maniacs!  
  
I mean . . . fair enough . . . be two best friends are a guy, who, in his youth ran around screaming that he was the god of death and, my current partner who seems to have some kind of psychotic clown vibe going on! Either way! I'M NOT CUT OUT TO BE DEALING WITH MANIACS! I mean . . . I'm working with one after all! Heero Yuy . . . not a great guy to work with . . . you would've thought that they'd send him away to live on a farm or something!  
  
I sigh, tilting my head back . . . that dank feeling after a dampened fire . . . it lingers throughout the colony . . . I think that they evacuated some people . . . however . . . we're still here! These freaks have taken over some building . . . wait . . . looks like Heero's calling me over.  
  
HE WANTS US TO GO IN?  
  
IS HE INSANE?  
  
Actually . . . stupid question . . . how many times did he blow himself up as a child?  
  
HE IS INSANE! He wants me to cover him! Ugh! Fine!  
  
I agree and we slink along the outer wall, ducking into the lower level, which is in fact a car park. He starts randomly shooting and I fire one or two at slithers of shadow that move aster than lightening before they dis . . . ARGH!  
  
DAMN! My arm! I drop my gun, but remain standing, leaning slightly against a pillar. I have to move! I'm a direct target!  
  
OH MY GOD! Another bullet grazes my ribs . . . I sink to my knees, that pain is unbearable. I can feel blood seeping into the cloth of the EVIL preventer's uniform. You'd expect me to cry right now, right? Wrong! I try not to cry . . . although . . . my eyes are going blurry . . . I must be crying . . . this pain . . . it's . . . unbearable! I just can't . . . I can't stand it!  
  
Darkness is seeping into my vision and I feel my head smack against the cold floor . . . I can feel everything drag away from me, I'm cold . . . I shiver and I reach for my gun as I can hear Heero is still shooting. I'm unprotected . . . I . . . I . . . someone's above me . . . a gun is aimed somewhere in the direction of my left temple . . . if only I could . . .  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Muhahahahahaha! A nice cliffy for you! I hope you like! 


	12. Hidden warnings and mistrust

Disclaimer: How many more times.? I don't own!  
  
Authors note: We are getting close and closer to the end of the fic . . . I'm actually . . . really sad! ::sniffles:: However . . . we've still got a few chappies left . . . that'll be enough to satisfy, ne? This is the longest fic on THIS account, my longest fic ever was 15 chapters . . . it was called Eternal love and it was my first EVER fic, but, that's another story . . . well . . . obviously, lol.  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter 12; Hidden warnings and distrust.  
  
It was early morning when the alarm clock in the Barton residence bleeped its early morning wake-up-call. Within an hour, Trowa Barton walked into the large, joint office, still rubbing sleep from his eyes,  
  
"Look, now that Areia's away, no one's there to get Trowa up properly and make sure he eats breakfast! Hey Tro'! Want a doughnut?!" Duo chirped, hopping over to Trowa's desk where the former pilot had just seated himself, "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Shitty. My head REALLY hurts!"  
  
"Awww . . . poor Tro'! Man! You seem to keep catching things in the last few months!" Duo murmured sadly as he seated himself on the edge of Trowa's desk,  
  
"Yeah . . ." Trowa muttered, rubbing his temples, "I think it's . . . bills . . ." He groaned, banging his head on the top of the desk,  
  
"Bills? But you and Areia earn LOADS! Especially with her and Heero doing such a high ri . . . I . . . uh mean . . . doing all this extra work! I mean, you've never had trouble before, right?"  
  
"It's not THOSE kind of bills . . . wedding bills . . . did you know a dress costs a LOT of money! For ONE dress for ONE day!"  
  
Duo smirked,  
  
"Ya see! Not such a great idea, after all?"  
  
"Agent Barton!" Une's voice cried over the low din of the early morning shift,  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" Trowa asked, turning to face his superior who was making her way through the scattered desks,  
  
"Could I speak to you in my office please?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be right there."  
  
"10 minutes?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Trowa said as he nodded briefly,  
  
"Man, what's THAT about?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow as soon as Une was out of the room,  
  
"I'm not sure . . . do you have an aspirin?"  
  
"That'll work in 10 minutes? I'm afraid not Man! Try Wufei . . . oh . . . wait . . . he's still away . . . dude! How long are he and Sally planning on being away! uh . . ." Duo shrugged, "I guess that you're going to have to hope for the best!"  
  
Trowa nodded,  
  
"Oh, and by the way . . . they come back tomorrow . . ." Trowa chuckled before disappearing off to get a drink of water.  
  
- - -  
  
"Agent Barton. I called you into my office fore two reasons. The first, I would like to offer you a promotion." Trowa's eyes widened, "Yes, I would like to offer you the post of vice-head. If I'm away you shall be in charge . . .what do you say?"  
  
"Uh . . . yes! I mean! That's great, but. Uh, why me?"  
  
"Because, you've done the most field work and covered the most variations."  
  
"Oh. Great."  
  
"Yes, now, onto the second thing. I have to go away tomorrow. You'll be in charge for 3 weeks. Can you handle that?"  
  
Trowa nodded,  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Une looked at him over the rim of her spectacles,  
  
"Barton, this is a difficult job . . . however, you do get your own office on the other opposite side, directly behind Agent Maxwell's and Agent Yuy's desks."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat!" Trowa thought sarcastically, "Alright." He said aloud,  
  
"All your paperwork is already set out on your desk for you. Go right in and start. It should be pretty slow, however, Agent's Yuy and Stevenson will be coming back in 4 days for de-briefing, can you handle that, Barton?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great. Well, welcome aboard and . . . enjoy . . ." She added with a smirk.  
  
As Trowa left, stunned, Duo bounced over,  
  
"Well? Tro'! Are you alright? What happened! She didn't fire ya, did she?!"  
  
"No . . ." Trowa replied carefully, shaking his head, "She promoted me!"  
  
"WOW!" Duo gushed, following Trowa into his new office, "That's amazing!"  
  
Trowa looked around and smiled slightly, straitening a pen on his desk, moving around to look at the file atop his desk. He flipped it open and read the first page through,  
  
"Mission Number 098367. Agents Areia Stevenson and Heero Yuy will be sent to colony yadda yadda yadda . . . HIGH RISK?!" Trowa exclaimed, eyes shooting up and pinning Duo in spot, "High risk mission? She's on a high risk mission?!"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah man . . . she uh . . . she didn't wanna tell ya, because, well . . . she didn't want you to worry!" Duo stammered,  
  
"Duo . . . she lied to me . . .?" Trowa seemed to murmur, staring at Duo hard,  
  
"Uh . . . well . . . yeah . . . sorta . . ." Trowa turned his eyes away, head lowered as he frowned at the carpet, "But . . . dude! Don't worry! She can take care of herself!"  
  
"Thank you, Duo. That'll be all. I would, uh, appreciate it if you would help me with my desk later on."  
  
"Sure thing." Duo nodded carefully before turning and moving to the door, only pausing in the frame, "She did it to protect you, man." Before Trowa could acknowledge, which he didn't, Duo left.  
  
Four days passed slowly. Trowa had just entered his office when a loud commotion could be heard outside the door. Duo's voice dominated the din as his shadow could be seen bouncing up and down enthusiastically,  
  
He huffed, seating himself at his desk, waiting.  
  
Outside, Duo bounded towards the main door into the office,  
  
"You're back!" He exclaimed, "I missed you guys!"  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted, pushing past Duo towards his desk. Areia hobbled in behind him and hugged Duo gently,  
  
"Ouch! What happened to you?" Duo asked, concerned at her posture and the bandage around her arm,  
  
"Shot in the arm and the ribs." She stated,  
  
"And almost in the head if I hadn't of taken out that other."  
  
"Yes . . . and almost killed via a bullet to the brain, but Heero saved me." Areia sighed, "Hey, where's Trowa?" She asked, looking at her fiancé's desk,  
  
"Uh . . . oh . . . well . . . I . . .uh . . . bad news . . ."  
  
"Oh? What?" A wave of panic swept over the English woman,  
  
"Uhm . . . well, y'know Une's away and recently someone got promoted to be her deputy?"  
  
Areia nodded and then went blank,  
  
"Oh . . . shit . . ." She muttered,  
  
"Areia." Heero said calmly, "You're up first. Barton's office. Now."  
  
"Got it." Areia nodded, "Wish me luck . . ."  
  
As she walked past Wufei he started chanting the death march. She knocked gently on the door,  
  
"Come in."  
  
As she stepped in, she was fixed by a cold, hard stare. She sat nervously before him, tucking her feet beneath her, her hands clasped loosely in her lap,  
  
"Welcome Back, Agent Stevenson." He said grimly,  
  
"Trowa . . . don't . . ."  
  
"Agent Stevenson, may I remind you that I am your superior and you shall address me as such."  
  
"Uh . . . sorry sir?"  
  
"That's better. Now. Would you care to explain to me the mission and why you are in the current state that you're in?"  
  
"Well . . . uh . . . Trowa . . . I'm sorry!"  
  
"The mission, Stevenson!"  
  
"Ugh. Fine. It started off simple enough, the small resistance group doing small things. Protests, fires, robberies and then, all of a sudden they were in an abandoned hospital with guns and a bomb, threatening the colony! It was Heero's idea to go in after all attempts to reason had failed. I don't think that I quite realised the danger at the time . . . I mean . . . we've done plenty of stuff like that, right?"  
  
"May I remind you that you're not 15 anymore." Trowa relied calmly, "Also, that you were never that good a pilot anyway. Women don't make good soldiers when it comes to having a weakness!"  
  
Areia seemed stunned, she looked away,  
  
"May I continue, sir?" She enunciated 'sir' bitterly,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, once we were in the lower level, the car park, they started shooting and we responded. They were . . . fast! One got me in the arm and then in the ribs. I fell . . . I banged my head and as I was beginning to pass out . . . someone was above me, they were aiming for me head. I blacked out. Heero saved me."  
  
"Agent Yuy saved you?"  
  
"Yes . . . Trowa! I was SO scared!"  
  
"Agent Stevenson . . . if you were scared, then perhaps this isn't the right profession for you! Between you and me, Stevenson . . . you're not the soldier you used to be!"  
  
Areia's brow furrowed in confusion,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Agent Stevenson. You're suspended until your wounds are healed."  
  
"Trowa! You know that that isn't procedure! You know that Une will have your head for this!"  
  
"This doesn't come from me, if it were me, I would use normal procedure. This has come from the general. I'm sorry. You're a good agent. An investigation will take place and . . . once you're healed, we shall analyse your field of work . . ."  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"I'm sorry. That'll be all."  
  
"Trowa . . . we need to talk . . ."  
  
"Personal matters are dealt with at home, you know that."  
  
She stood, glaring at him before turning and leaving quickly,  
  
"Areia!" Duo jumped up as she burst into tears, "What's wrong? What did he say?"  
  
"I'm suspended!"  
  
"But he can't do that!"  
  
"The general said so!"  
  
"But . . . but . . ." Duo huffed, arms falling limp, "Heero . . . your turn to visit the hard ass!" Duo snapped,  
  
"Duo! Please don't!"  
  
"I'm sorry Areia but, he's been acting WEIRD all of a sudden! Ever since he got that office . . . he's been acting . . . a jerk!"  
  
"What happened on the day?"  
  
"He uh . . . found out about the mission."  
  
"He's upset with me."  
  
"But, still . . . he should at least be concerned about your injuries!"  
  
Areia shook her head and walked out as best she could with a fractured rib, wearing heels.  
  
As Heero sat down, his glare met Trowa's,  
  
"Off the record." Trowa stated calmly, "Thank you."  
  
Heero nodded solemnly,  
  
"She's a member of our team and although I find her an idiot, she shouldn't be left to die."  
  
- - -  
  
As he opened the door, Trowa sighed; he could hear the inane chatter of Hilde in his living room. He closed the door quietly and walked in, nodding at Hilde and Relena who quietly collected their shopping bags and stood. Areia walked into the room carrying a glass of orange juice, sipping it slightly,  
  
"See you tomorrow guys."  
  
"Bye Areia." Relena sighed,  
  
"See ya soon!" Hilde chirped, "And remember, you're welcome round mine ANYTIME you like!"  
  
Both girls pushed past Trowa as Areia settled in an armchair. As the front door closed, Trowa leant down to kiss her cheek. She moved, swotting at him,  
  
"Oh for gods sake!" He growled, "Grow up!"  
  
"Me grow up? ME? You're the one acting like a child!"  
  
"You didn't tell me!"  
  
"I was trying to protect you!"  
  
"What if something had happened? You didn't say goodbye?"  
  
"I'm not THAT kind of person! I'm an optimist just because the system isn't, doesn't mean that I should have to change!"  
  
Trowa shook his head, slumping on the sofa,  
  
"I was worried."  
  
"Well . . . I'm fine . . ."  
  
"You almost got killed. Areia . . . I would kill myself if I thought I lost you!"  
  
"I'm sorry." She whimpered, "I just . . . didn't want to scare you!"  
  
Trowa smiled faintly, motioning for her to come over. She stood and walked to him, slouching beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head gently,  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore. They've drugged me up on painkillers."  
  
He frowned, grazing his fingers against her arm,  
  
"I can't feel anything in my right arm or in my ribs."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm gonna go load the dishwasher . . ."  
  
"I can do that . . ."  
  
"No . . . you can sit here and think about how you're going to make-up to me about what you said about female soldiers earlier . . ."  
  
"Oh." Trowa frowned, looking at the blank TV as if something were on.  
  
All of a sudden, Duo entered the living room, holding up a lock picking kit,  
  
"Don't mind me! I let myself in!" He announced before walking to Trowa who still sat on the sofa, "You! Clown boy! Forgive my best friend! She was only trying to protect you, man! And I'm not leaving here until you get on your knees and tell her you're sorry and that you love her!"  
  
"Uh . . . Duo . . . you're a little late. Areia's just loading up the dishwasher and then we're heading upstairs!"  
  
"Oh." Duo murmured, "OH!" He winked, "Gotcha!"  
  
"No . . . Duo . . . you're so perverse . . . we're going to watch a movie . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . THAT kind of movie!"  
  
"Duo Maxwell!" Areia scolded, "How dare you imply that I would do such a disgusting thing!"  
  
"And me!" Trowa exclaimed,  
  
"It's expected of you." They both replied,  
  
"Pardon?!" Trowa fumed, "Why? I've never . . ."  
  
"You're a guy, Trowa . . . everyone would expect you too . . . uh . . ." Areia trailed off but Duo snickered,  
  
"Hit your fish, as it were."  
  
"DUO!" Both yelled in disgust,  
  
"That's just . . . wrong!" Trowa growled, "Get out!"  
  
"Ok . . . alright! I'm goin'! I'll see you both . . .uh . . .soon!"  
  
"Bye Duo." Areia giggled, leaning against Trowa as she yawned, "Figured a way to make I up to me, yet?" She beamed as Duo left,  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaybe . . ." He chuckled.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
I would like to say that . . . I SUCK at action! Have you noticed that my one and only chapter that featured 'promised action' was short, badly written and BORING! I'm more of a drama and romance kinda gal . . . however . . . I do good angst too! 


	13. Unforgivable

Disclaimer: . . .  
  
Authors note:  
  
Thai: Ok guys . . . what do you get when you put 6 former Gundam pilots in a room together with a karaoke machine?  
  
Duo: Uh . . . I dunno . . . really REALLY bad singing from Wufei?  
  
Wufei: HEY!  
  
Duo: Sorry dude . . . I'm only telling the truth!  
  
Areia: Thai . . . could you please tell me what the HELL is going on with your character structure?! I'm acting like a baby! Duo's been perverse! Wufei hasn't said anything about justice in a LONG time and Trowa's acting as if his hormones have taken over his brain by building a small fort there! WTF?  
  
Thai: ::shrugs:: It's fun, ne?  
  
Areia: NO!  
  
Duo: Anyways . . . back to the karaoke machine . . .  
  
Thai: Well . . . it's not really a karaoke machine . . .  
  
Duo: Then what?  
  
Thai: All shall be revealed!  
  
Duo: Ok, so by the end of this chapter, we'll know, right?  
  
Thai: Wrong. This is a premonition of things to come!  
  
Duo: You're just . . . too evil for words!  
  
Thai: I know!  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter 13; Unforgivable.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa Barton, OZ soldier leant against the cold wall outside of a cell. Duo huddled in a corner, sobbing into his knees brokenly as his cuffed hands tightened their grip on black material. Trowa glanced up and down the corridor before turning his face slightly to the door,  
  
"Duo . . .?" He whispered,  
  
"T . . . Tro'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Never figured you'd be the one to . . . h . . . haul my ass outta here!"  
  
"Shhhhhh. Can you hold on for another hour or so?"  
  
"I . . . guess . . . just . . . don't let them . . . not again . . ."  
  
"Yes. I know. I can't promise anything, you know that, right Duo?"  
  
Duo sniffed and nodded, Trowa caught it in the thin slither of light before turning and returning to his post. As he walked away, he passed a young brunette officer. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail, her cap tilted over her eyes, covering most of her face in shadow. Sapphire eyes peered at him as they passed one another and Trowa paused,  
  
"Are you going to the prisoner?" He asked. She nodded slightly in acknowledgment, "Where will you be taking him?"  
  
"Nowhere. I have been told to ask him some questions."  
  
"Will you torture him?"  
  
"No."  
  
He nodded and continued on his way.  
  
An hour later, he returned and the female officer he had passed earlier was there also, fiddling with the electronic lock,  
  
"What are you . . .?" He began, more curious than stern but he soon found himself staring down the barrel of a gun,  
  
"Trowa Barton?" She questioned,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are your intentions here? Have you really become a member of OZ . . . or are you like me?"  
  
He frowned slightly before she pulled off the uniform cap revealing the newest pilot, 06, Areia Stevenson, pilot of the Gundam Akutenshi. He smirked slightly,  
  
"I'm just like you . . ." He answered carefully. Her gun remained poised before him, "Areia . . . I'm not going to hurt you or Duo . . ."  
  
"Don't you think that OZ have done enough to him already? He'd rather die than suffer that again!"  
  
"Yes . . . I know . . ."  
  
Areia narrowed her eyes at him,  
  
"How do I know that I can trust you."  
  
"You don't. I give you my word, as a pilot."  
  
She smirked suddenly, lowering her gun and tossing it at him,  
  
"How do you intend to seal your word?" She asked cautiously.  
  
He leant forwards gently brushing his lips against hers before stepping back again.  
  
"Like I said . . . you have my word . . ."  
  
"Keep me covered, Trowa." She sighed, turning away. He nodded as she continued to fiddle with the lock, "Got it." She hissed as the door slid open. The low light fell upon the quivering image of Duo, huddled in the corner of the cell, "Duo?"  
  
"'Rei?" Duo's head jerked up, wiping his eyes he moved into a low, defensive position like a cat as the slender girl moved to his side,  
  
"Yes. It's me."  
  
"But I thought . . . I thought you were . . ."  
  
"I was . . .?"  
  
"Gone . . ."  
  
Areia smirked, barely visible in the bad lighting, her shadowed face looking striking as her eyes lids lowered softly, sapphire eyes forming seductive slits,  
  
"The Akutenshi never leaves those she cares about . . . what happened to me is behind us now . . . I never want to relive that."  
  
Duo smiled shakily, standing before falling again,  
  
"My back!" He groaned, placing trembling hands on the stone floor for balance, "Areia, you can't do this on your own!"  
  
"Oh, I can't, huh?"  
  
"No! Areia! You can't support me, even if you tried!"  
  
Wrapping an arm around Duo's waist, she decided to test his theory, helping him stand and move towards the cell door,  
  
"Really now?" She teased, resettling her cap a top of her head, "Trowa. Take care of the rest; I'll get him out of here."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Both western pilots stopped, looking at him with shock. Trowa blushed slightly, shrugging,  
  
"Just go!" He snapped, turning away, tapping random buttons on the electronic lock to close the door again, "Wait."  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked at him over his shoulder,  
  
"Areia. Shoot me."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Make it look real. Shoot me."  
  
Areia stared at him, her mouth open slightly before letting Duo support himself against a wall for a minute. She pulled out her gun, pointing it at Trowa,  
  
"A silencer . . ." Duo whispered, "Clever girl."  
  
"Agent Barton of OZ . . . I'm . . . executing you under . . . orders from . . . a superior officer . . ." She whispered, her eyes watering slightly,  
  
"Just do it." Trowa muttered, turning his face away, "This is a war and death is expected for peace."  
  
She nodded slightly before moving her gun slightly and firing. She hit him in the shoulder, sending him flying back before replacing her gun and trunign back to Duo who stared at her hard,  
  
"How could you . . .?" He muttered bitterly, "How could you kill Trowa? After everything he's . . ."  
  
"Duo . . . shut up . . ."  
  
Darkness consumed Trowa.  
  
* * *  
  
Awakening slowly, Trowa sat up, yawning. A figure stirred beside him and he smirked, his bruised love flinging an arm over his waist,  
  
"Morning." He breathed, as she opened her eyes a slit,  
  
"Sleep . . . well . . .?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Pretty well."  
  
"What did you dream about?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
Trowa looked at her shocked,  
  
"Uhm, why?"  
  
"I have NO clue . . . I was having a conversation with him about . . . you . . ." She shrugged, closing her eyes and settling against the pillows again, "You?"  
  
"Our first kiss." He smirked slightly,  
  
"At the party?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah . . . we were dancing at that party and you kissed me . . ."  
  
"No . . . before that . . ."  
  
"We kissed before that? That's impossible . . . before college . . . I hadn't seen you since the Mareimeia incident." She stated, blinking,  
  
"Before that."  
  
"But we never . . . oh . . ." She blushed, "Oh THAT kiss!"  
  
"Yes . . . that kiss."  
  
"You were bad Trowa . . . you shouldn't have done that! You were with Quatre; I had Duo which kinda makes me wonder about Wufei and Heero . . ." She trailed off smirking slightly, "It was wrong . . . but . . . yet, good at the same time."  
  
"You shot me."  
  
She snickered slightly,  
  
"Yeah . . . I did!" She giggled,  
  
"You were supposed to kill me."  
  
"But, I didn't. I don't understand it. Killing people hadn't been a problem up until then. But, I couldn't kill you."  
  
"Perhaps it was a sign."  
  
"Perhaps . . ." She whispered sleepily, her eyes still closed.  
  
- - -  
  
The sun was bright and the five men were gathered around the BBQ towards the back of the garden,  
  
"I love barbeque!" Duo stated blankly,  
  
"You would." Heero replied,  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means you like your food, idiot!" Wufei snapped,  
  
"Yeah . . . well . . . eh!" Duo stuck his tongue out at his companions before looking over at the group of girls who were all huddled together,  
  
"What do you think they're up to?" Quatre asked warily,  
  
"Who knows . . . but there are more of them than us, can I just point that out!" Wufei said shakily looking at the group.  
  
Sally, Areia, Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, Noin and Catherine all stood gossiping,  
  
"Hilde . . . why are you asking me?" Areia asked,  
  
"Because . . . well . . . sloppy seconds?" Hilde mumbled sadly,  
  
"Hilde! It was 6 years ago! I think I'm over it."  
  
"Yes Hilde!" Relena added,  
  
"Stay outta this prissy!" Areia joked,  
  
"Prissy?!" Relena growled,  
  
"Yes! Prissy!"  
  
"Ok . . . calm down . . ." Sally and Noin said together,  
  
"Y'know . . . Areia . . . I just can't seem to believe that you and Trowa have managed to stay together!"  
  
Areia raised an eyebrow,  
  
"And why's THAT?!"  
  
"We all thought that you were going to mess around with Duo!"  
  
Areia looked shocked,  
  
"Pardon?!"  
  
"Well . . . we placed bets! Didn't we girls? Hilde won because she said that you'd stay faithful!"  
  
Areia looked at Hilde, who shrugged,  
  
"At least I had faith!" She mumbled sheepishly,  
  
"Who else?" Areia ground out,  
  
"Me." Sally admitted,  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"The others shook their heads,  
  
"You three . . ." Areia growled, "Get out of my house . . . actually . . . forget it . . . I'll go!" She turned and walked inside. After a few seconds the front door slammed shut and the sound of a motorbike could be heard fading away in the distance, fast.  
  
Trowa looked up,  
  
"What?" Heero asked, noting the man beside him flinch,  
  
"I just heard my bike . . . and Areia's gone."  
  
All of a sudden Catherine ran up to her brother and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Duo, stay here and look after things, alright?"  
  
"Sure, man." Duo nodded confused as Trowa jogged out the side gate, hopping into his car he took off in the direction the bike had gone.  
  
Sally walked to her husband and sadly frowned at the ground,  
  
"What did you do?" Wufei asked sadly, rubbing his temples,  
  
"We made a bet . . . on Areia . . . a while ago and Relena just blabbed."  
  
"What was the bet?"  
  
"Well, I said that she'd end up leaving Trowa for Duo, Relena said that she'd just sleep with Duo and then go back to Trowa and Hilde said that nothing would happen."  
  
Duo glared at her, shaking his head,  
  
"Sally, what you've done . . . it's . . . unforgivable!"  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Ah well . . . and this is why, you should never make bets on the expense of your friends!" 


	14. Going back

Duo: I'm still waiting for this karaoke thing . . .  
  
Thai: Next chapter Duo. The next chapter is the BIG finale.  
  
Areia: You mean, I'll cease to exist?!  
  
Thai: Yes.  
  
Trowa: No fair!  
  
Thai: Shut up! I've got plans for you!  
  
Duo: What about me?  
  
Thai: You too!  
  
Areia: But, essentially, I only have 2 chapters left of fame?  
  
Thai: That's right.  
  
Areia: ::sniffles:: Bitch.  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter 14; Going back.  
  
"Are you alright?" Trowa asked, sitting opposite Areia in her favourite little café about 20 miles from their home,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Catherine told me what happened."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Don't let them get to you, alright?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then, why so sad?"  
  
"Because people think I'm a slut."  
  
"I don't think you are."  
  
"I know you don't . . . but my friends have such low expectations . . . I . . . wish I could do everything again!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I wish I could've done everything again! I WISH I COULD BE 15 AGAIN!" She snapped, standing up, "If I were 15 again I wouldn't have slept with Duo, I would kill everyone in my way I would have fought until I bled from the strain! I would . . . I would've died . . ."  
  
"Areia, what're you saying?"  
  
"I hate that everyone thinks I'm a . . . slut . . ."  
  
"But you're not! I know that you're not! Come on! Don't let them get to you! Please, 'Rei . . . think about it . . . Sally's married Wufei . . . Mr Anger Management! Hilde's still single . . . I bet she's a lesbian and as for Relena! Pft! She stalks Heero and thinks she's better than everyone else! I don't think she even knows my name!"  
  
Areia smiled slightly,  
  
"And I've got you . . ."  
  
"And Duo." Trowa reminded, "You've got us forever! Face it! You're stuck with us! We're not going anywhere! Duo's mad at Hilde . . . when I left, he was yelling at the girls."  
  
Areia smiled faintly,  
  
"I guess . . . I can only trust you two . . ."  
  
"And Quatre."  
  
"Quatre." Areia sniffled, "I don't understand him . . . I tore you away from him and yet, he still helps me. He's still there for me."  
  
"That's because he loves you. He loves me. The 6 of us . . . we're inseparable. We have something, from the war that few people have. Even though Wufei's married someone who wasn't a pilot, he's still one of us."  
  
"Yes . . . I know . . ."  
  
"Ok, so we don't all get on . . . but . . . when it matters . . . even Heero's there for everyone."  
  
Areia sighed sadly,  
  
"You should be a motivational speaker."  
  
He smirked and leant forwards,  
  
"No . . . I'm no good at talking . . . you know that . . . it took me three years to realise that . . . I was doing the wrong thing by leading Quatre on. It took me 18 years to find my voice."  
  
Areia moved her spoon around in her coffee . . . idly hmmm-ing to herself before looking up at Trowa,  
  
"Can I go home now?" She whispered,  
  
"If you like."  
  
"Will they still be there?"  
  
"Doubt it. But, I can call Wufei if you wish."  
  
"Please."  
  
Trowa tugged his mobile from his jeans pocket and dialled Wufei's number. He answered quickly,  
  
"Yes, Barton?"  
  
"Have they left?"  
  
"Yes. We're already home."  
  
"Good. I don't want you to bring Sally anywhere near Areia . . . is that understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, and Wufei . . ."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If Relena and Hilde have any common sense, they'll stay away also."  
  
"Duly noted." Wufei sighed, "Look, Trowa, they're truly sorry. They're just stupid women having fun when alcohol was involved. I don't think they truly meant to hurt Areia."  
  
"It doesn't matter what their intentions were."  
  
"Yes. I know. Until Wednesday."  
  
"Wednesday."  
  
The pair hung up and Trowa looked at his love who was nibbling on a biscotti,  
  
"You look really cute." He chuckled,  
  
"When do I not?" She teased before standing up slowly, "Is it alright if I take your bike back home?"  
  
"So long as I drive."  
  
"What about your car?"  
  
"I'll pick it up tomorrow."  
  
"Does that mean . . .?"  
  
"Mmmm hmmm."  
  
"Goody!" She jumped for joy, clapping her hands slightly, "I love riding on the back of your bike!"  
  
"You usually find that you burry your face in my back and squeeze tight enough to stop me breathing!"  
  
"And that's why I love it so much!"  
  
Trowa snorted, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards the door,  
  
"You've always loved my bikes, haven't you?"  
  
"Hey! When I first saw you on one, you were 15 and it was red and black! That's just cool . . ."  
  
- - -  
  
As Trowa pulled the bike up in the driveway, Areia still cling onto him tightly, her face buried into the back of his t-shirt. She gingerly kissed his spin where his neck met his shoulders before sliding off of the bike. She ventured cautiously into the house and was met by a hug from Catherine,  
  
"Are you alright, Areia?"  
  
"I'm fine Cathy." Areia sighed, hugging her friend tighter, "Thank you for telling Trowa what happened."  
  
"No problem. Well, I've got to get back to the circus now, so you take care, alright?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
"And you." She turned on Trowa, "Take care of her, ok?"  
  
"Of course!" Trowa chuckled, kissing Catherine's cheek, "See you soon."  
  
"Yes. Bye."  
  
She trotted off and Trowa stepped up beside Areia,  
  
"She really likes you. She's usually over protective of me, but now . . . it's your turn!"  
  
Areia smirked slightly and cuddled up against him,  
  
"Yeah . . . well . . .DUO!" Areia gushed, running up to him and hugging him tightly. His head was bleeding rapidly. Areia pressed her hand to it, "What happened?"  
  
"Hilde happened."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Well . . . she and Relena started a fight. Hilde got a punch in and when Noin and Sally were dragging them apart, Hilde hit me as I stood between them; I stumbled against Relena and fell against the wall,  
  
"Oh Duo . . ." Areia sighed as Trowa came back with the first aid kit.  
  
The pair cleaned up Duo's wound quickly and bandaged his head before sitting him down for a stiff drink. Quatre appeared from the garden,  
  
"They're all gone now . . . oh Duo . . . you said it wasn't bad!"  
  
"It wasn't . . . it isn't!" Duo fussed,  
  
"Oh Duo . . . I should get you to the doctor!"  
  
"That's what we were just discussing."  
  
"I'll take him. I think you've had enough excitement for one day."  
  
Areia nodded, yawning slightly. She stood and looked at Trowa,  
  
"I'm going to shower. Duo . . . call me, k? Lemme know what happens, alright? If she hurt you, I'm gonna kill her!"  
  
"Calm down . . . please . . . it's not too bad!" Duo sighed defensively.  
  
Areia turned and went off to shower.  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa,  
  
"Take care, alright?"  
  
"Will do." He nodded.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Yeah . . . I know . . . sucky , right? Well . . . one chapter left . . . I was tellin' Gemini 'bout this last night and she said it sounded funny . . . sooooooo . . . yeah . . . 


	15. Talent show

Disclaimer: FOR THE FINAL TIME! I DON'T OWN IT!  
  
Authors note: Ahem . . . I would like to announce that this is the final chapter of 'Wait and see'. ::sniffles:: Yes . . . we've had our fun and now, it's the dramatic conclusion. I think that you'll have a lot on unanswered questions by the end of this, but hopefully, not too much. I know I'm going to make this part of 'Shrapnel', which is my new AU fiction series for Mobile Suit Gundam Wing . . . but I dunno if I'm going to post anything else up on ff.net. I might just put it all strait into my archives which I started working on yesterday. Well, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Wait and See.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter 15; Talent show.  
  
"A band?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You want US to be a bad?"  
  
"Yuppers!"  
  
Wufei glared at Duo before lurching forwards, placing a hand to his forehead,  
  
"No . . . no temperature . . . you must be serious . . ."  
  
"Yes, I am. Deathly serious! Oh! C'mon Wuffi!"  
  
"Look, Maxwell, if you call me that I WILL break both your legs!" Wufei snapped,  
  
"Sorry . . . but . . . PLEASE! You can play drums!"  
  
"Why drums?"  
  
"Because we did it before . . . remember?!"  
  
"Yes . . . I remember . . ."  
  
"Well . . . Areia can pump out a wicked tune with her voice and I figured I'd sing too. Heero's lead guitar, Trowa's bass, Quatre's on the keyboard which leaves you, my dear, dear friend on the drums!"  
  
Wufei huffed,  
  
"If I agree to embarrass myself . . . will you leave me alone for a while?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. Fine. I'll do it!"  
  
"YAY!" Duo exclaimed, running off, "Areia! Wufei said he would."  
  
"Yay!" Areia giggled, sitting a top of Trowa's desk. His office door was pen and Une was away again so Areia was aloud to get away with doing nothing for a day. She'd been let back in after her review . . . they had claimed that she was too valuable, experience wise to lose over a medical incident. Heero had received a medal for saving her life at a ceremony along with Trowa's official promotion.  
  
Duo seemed to stop to think,  
  
"We're all meeting here at lunch!"  
  
"I can't believe that I agreed to this." Trowa muttered, looking up from his paper work,  
  
"Just see it as declaration of undying love for me!" Duo snorted,  
  
"Uh . . . try Areia . . ." Trowa replied calmly,  
  
"Yeah! What are we gonna sing?"  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT!" Quatre giggled as he walked in, leaning against the doorframe,  
  
"Uh . . . no!" Duo and Areia both answered together,  
  
"Then . . .? I'm stuck for ideas!"  
  
"Well . . . does it have to be in English?" Trowa asked,  
  
"Well . . . it would help seeing as both of our first languages are English."  
  
"Good point." Trowa tilted his head to the side, humming softly to himself,  
  
"No! Nothing depressing!"  
  
"It's a rock band Areia! It can't be all 'oh! Look at the pretty flowers!'" Duo chuckled,  
  
"How about Dirrty?"  
  
"How about no." Trowa said flatly to Duo who was looking hopeful,  
  
"Oh . . . no . . . making Areia dress up like that!" Quatre gasped, It's just . . . wrong!"  
  
"Hehehe . . ." Duo chuckled mischeviously, rubbing his hands together,  
  
"Everything's so blurry . . ." Areia sang quietly,  
  
"No. I don't think so." Duo shook his head, "I HATE that song!"  
  
"Well, I LOVE it! So don't dis!"  
  
"Ok . . . alright . . ." Duo defended, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Wufei began singing as he wandered in,  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea!"  
  
Everyone looked at Quatre,  
  
"How about Wait and see? I've heard almost every single one of us sing it . . . which means, we all like it, right?"  
  
"Yeah! I LOVE that song!" Areia gushed,  
  
"Me too . . ."  
  
"Yes, it's good, but didn't you want something in English?" Trowa asked, "It's in Japanese."  
  
"It doesn't matter. No need to split hairs, Tro'!"  
  
Trowa snorted, shaking his head,  
  
"So, are we agreed? Wait and see?"  
  
Everyone nodded,  
  
"Good!" Quatre beamed, looking VERY happy with himself,  
  
"Great . . . now . . . get out of my office . . ." Trowa joked, brushing back his uni-bang as he returned to his paperwork,  
  
"No way man! It's lunch time! Let's grab Heero and head to a KFC!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Areia giggled,  
  
"No, thanks, go without me. I've got to get this report done."  
  
"Well . . . I'll stay with you and Duo'll bring us back something . . ."  
  
"No, thank you Areia, but, you'll distract me."  
  
"Oh. Ok." She murmured, looking slightly hurt, "I'll see you when we clock off, alright?"  
  
"Fine." Trowa huffed, filtering through a stack of paper.  
  
Weeks of practise passed and finally, it was the big night. The whole of the Preventers had shown up for the large talent show. At least three groups from every branch were taking part. HQ had four groups. A balloon animal man (lol), a magician, a dancer on roller skates and Cubic G, a rock band which comprised of the 6 former Gundam pilots,  
  
"Ok . . . Cubic G . . ." A young girl announced, holding a clip board, "You're on 19th. Between the contortionist and yet another magician."  
  
"Ok. Great!" Duo beamed, tossing his braid over his shoulder idly.  
  
The group sat in a corner, looking around at one another. Heero huffed, sporting a black leather open vest and blue jeans. His guitar clasped loosely in leather-clad, fingerless gloved hands. Heero draped an arm around him, a black silk shirt hanging off of his lithe frame, black PVC trousers flowing with every curve of his form. Slightly behind him was Quatre and Wufei. Wufei was shirtless, wearing ripped blue jeans and Quatre wore a frilly sky blue shirt and strait leg black trousers. In the very corner stood Trowa, eyes closed and head rested atop of Areia's. Trowa wore an open red shirt and black jeans and his arms were snaked around Areia's waist, fiddling subconsciously with the loose belt that balanced lop sided on her narrow hips. She took a step back, the high, pointed heel of her knee-high boots grazing Trowa's big toe through his shoes. He jumped slightly and she pulled away, turning and smiling sheepishly,  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." She whispered sympathetically, however, the angelic look didn't look right in the black skirt and rid corset, so tight, Trowa imagined it would be hard to break. The spike dog collar that warned him away from kissing her neck or getting too close also didn't help,  
  
"It's alright." He chuckled,  
  
"CUBIC G! You're on in 5!" Someone called and the group stood, "Come and have your photo taken with the Digi camera so we can have an image of you whilst we introduce you!"  
  
The group moved against the white screen, getting into position. Heero stood, hands in pockets, slouching slightly whilst Quatre leant back against him, a hand dug deep in his golden blonde hair. Wufei stood beside them, arms folded whilst Duo hugged him awkwardly from behind. Trowa stood to their left, in between to the two pairs, legs apart, his left foot set back slightly, thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his jeans. Areia crouched sideways before him, resting her head against his knee. Her dark make up making her plain face seem demonic,  
  
"Perfect!" Said a spotty youth, holding a camera before taking the snapshot.  
  
Within seconds the image flashed onto the large background screen on stage as the crew began to set up the instruments,  
  
"Cubic G is comprised of six members, all of whom are from HQ. Trowa Barton, vice head of office at HQ plays bass, Agent Duo Maxwell is one of two lead singers, Agent Areia Stevenson, the second, Agent Quatre Raberba Winner is on keyboard, Agent Chang Wufei on Drums and finally Agent Heero Yuy on lead guitar! The group have been friends since they were 15 years old and met during the great wars! They started playing instruments together at around the age of 16 and 17! Please welcome entry number 19!"  
  
The room went dark before a blue swirl appeared on the background screen, exposing a single figure,  
  
"Is it all for you? Give it al for!" Areia sang huskily as soft music began to play from the keyboard, "STTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAY!" She sang loudly as the beat kicked in, illuminating the entire stage to expose the five remaining members of the band,  
  
"Datte Tsumazuki nagara tte kuchi de iu hodo raku ja nai hazu desho matte mou sukoshi wakatte kuretara kitto motto ii ame ga furu kara." Duo began to sang, strutting towards the front of the stage, microphone in hand,  
  
"Katte. Sou yobarechatte tokidoki kodoku kanjite mo daijoubu futari de dashita kotae ni nori konde kumori sora wo oinuku kara!" Areia broke in, sliding across the stage slightly,  
  
"Mawaranai TAIYA ga me no mae ni naranderu kedo accel fumazu ni iru no wa dare darou ne mujunya!" Duo continued, brushing her aside slightly, as the silently fought for prime position,  
  
"Oh baby wait and see. Tama ni wa itasa mo ii yo ne RISUKU ga aru kara koso shinjiru koto ni imi ga aru no sa mayowanai nante muri!" The sang together, arms moving around one another as they stepped back towards the others, "Oh baby can't you see. Matsu no wa tokui ja nai kedo kimetsukeru no wa hayasugirunda uranai nante shinjitari shinaide!" They continued as they broke apart from one another, Duo moving towards a group of ladies in the audience whilst Areia stepped back towards Trowa, gently running her fingertips over his bare shoulder as his shirt slipped off of his body,  
  
"Aijou mukatte hidari ni ketsubou dakara kimi ga hitsuyou tsumetai taido de jibun wo mamotteru tsumori na no?" Areia went back to singing faintly, straining her voice slightly to appeal more to the male audience,  
  
"Kaerarenai mono wo ukeireru chikara soshite ukeirerarenai mono wo kaeru chikara wo choudai yo." Duo jumped down off of the stage, prouling up and down in front of the women, giving them sideways glances.  
  
"Oh baby wait and see. Yappa itai no wa IYA dakedo RISUKU ga aru kara koso tatakau hodo ni tsuyoku naru no sa osorenai nante muri!" They returned to singing together, now sliding towards one another on the stage before kicking their feet out from under them, jumping back into a standing position again, "Oh baby can't you see. Matsu no wa tokui ja nai kedo kimetsukeru no wa hayasugirunda uranai nante shinjitari shinaide." Once again, Duo moved towards the women when Areia movedback to Trowa, placing a leg on either side of his, whilst he ignored her blatant attempts for attention, "So baby wait and see. Iyasenai kizu nante nai RISUKU ga aru kara koso aisuru hodo ni setsunai no ka na sonna ni waruku wa nai!" The men in the crowd booed as Duo flirted, lying on his stomach as he sang, winking and blowing kisses, whilst Areia continued to focus her attention on Trowa,  
  
"Doko ka tooku he nigetara raku ni naru no ka na sonna wake nai yo ne doko ni itatte watashi wa watashi nan dakara!" Areia sang alone as the music slowed slightly, quieting slightly.  
  
Her voice sang a few high pitched moans before hitting a solitary high note and jumping back into the beat, which Duo took over,  
  
"KI ga takasugiru nara sagete mo ii yo uta wa kawaranai tsuyosa motteru nayami nante hitotsu no tsuukaten ookisugiru BURESURETTO no you ni sururi!" he sang happily, rolling over and sitting up as Areia kneeled beside him, cupping his face softly,  
  
"Don't believe until you see all there is to see . . ." Areia whispered as Duo sang incoherent melodies and random parts of the chorus softly.  
  
They faded out and as soon as darkness engulfed the stage, the crowd roared with appreciation, clapping.  
  
- - -  
  
The group sat nervously waiting, on the edge of their seats,  
  
"And the winners are . . . CUBIC G!" The announcer cheered, clapping high above his head. The group pushed Duo out to accept the award whilst they celebrated quietly among themselves,  
  
"Why don't you go with him?" Trowa asked Areia, nuzzling her face gently,  
  
"Because I wanna be with you." She replied, licking his lips softly, "I wanna stay with you."  
  
"Can I kiss you now?"  
  
"Yes . . ." She whispered, removing the dog collar and throwing it at Wufei before rubbing at the dark lipstick until it was all on the back of her hand. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, drawing her close, gently nipping at her lower lip.  
  
Everyone turned away as the pair moved slowly against one another. Wufei sneered, muttering somethin about his wife before listening in to what was happening on stage,  
  
"Absolutely amazing for ammeters!" The announcer complimented, slapping Duo confidently on the back, "Only one complaint . . . how comes none of the men got any attention from the lovely Miss Stevenson?"  
  
"That would be because SHE'S FAITHFULL TO HER 'HONEY!" Duo snickered and suddenly, flying out of nowhere was a microphone,  
  
"I HEARD THAT DUO MAXWELL!" Came the scream from somewhere off of stage.  
  
- - - Owari!  
  
:: sniffles :: That was . . . hard to write . . . I'll miss this fic! :: sniffles:: Oh well . . . sequel?  
  
Well . . . first off, the song was by Hikaru Utada and it's on . . . uh . . . her second album . . . I think . . . and the name 'Cubic G', once again comes from the Japanese queen of pop as her American name is Cubic U . . . soooo . . . thanks Hikki! Luv ya!  
  
And I luv you guys! Take care and I hope you enjoyed reading 'Wait and see' as much as I enjoyed writing it! 


End file.
